Sunrise
by Ge Black-Masen
Summary: Slash - Em BD. Finalmente Seth teve seu imprinting, afinal todo lobisomem tem o direito de tê-lo! Mas e se essa pessoa em questão não é exatamente quem ele esperava? CAP. 05 ON! Slash Andreas/Seth
1. Lembranças

_**Gênero**__: Drama/Romance_

_**Spoilers**__: Essa fic pode ter um ou vários spoilers seja do livro um, dois, três, quatro ou meio do quinto (haushaushaush). Eu não sei ainda aonde a minha imaginação vai me levar, no entanto estejam avisados desde logo, porque depois eu não quero gente reclamando comigo oká. E ela é uma fic __**slash/yaoi**__, então se você não curte, e nem se arrisca a por os olhos em tal espécie de texto, não o aconselho a ir adiante_.

_**Sumário: **__Finalmente Seth teve sua impressão, afinal todo lobisomem tem o direito de tê-la! Mas e se essa pessoa em questão não é exatamente quem ele esperava?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Essa fic foi baseada na série de livros Twilght. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu só peguei o gancho dela e criei uma estória a parte, só por diversão e falta do que fazer num domingo a tarde. Os novos personagens e o que acontece com eles... é tudo meu! __My precious..._

**SUNRISE**

**por Ge Black-Masen**

**beta-read por ****Nathsnape**

* * *

**Cap. 01 – Lembranças. Transformação. Nasce um vampiro.**

De longe eu conseguia ouvir o barulho do mar batendo contra as rochas, nas falésias ao pé da ala sul. Não raras às vezes, eu simplesmente esquecia que estava em casa. Em Patmos. Na Grécia.

"Andreas, você não é um assassino. Você fez o que era certo. Você fez o que era certo", eu ficava repetindo pra mim, tentando me convencer. Sim. Eu fiz o que era certo. Ou ao menos o que _eu_ achava ser certo.

Mas então por que eu mesmo não acreditava nisso? Por que eu simplesmente não era duro o bastante comigo pra colocar um ponto nesse assunto e seguir em frente nessa maldita eternidade? Eu havia posto fim a outro monstro não havia? Então por que eu não me sentia no mínimo satisfeito com o que eu fizera?

Eu não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia ficado ali, parado, de olhos fechados, lembrando daquela atrocidade que eu havia cometido. Eu sabia que eu nada poderia fazer. Eu tinha sido fraco. Sim, eu tinha sido. Essa houvera sido uma das raras vezes em que fui fraco. Por mais que não demonstrasse isso aos outros de minha espécie ou, às vezes, não parecesse a mim mesmo, eu ainda podia cometer erros. E essa fuga, fuga para dentro de mim mesmo, só servia como prova dessa minha fraqueza.

"Eu não consigo. Eu tenho que pedir ajuda. Mas para quem? Que me ajudaria? O que mais pode acontecer? Eu tenho que esquecer isso, simplesmente tenho. Mas como?! Não dá! Eu tenho que ir embora. De novo." - Eu tinha que ir. Essa tinha sido a única conclusão a que cheguei depois de incontáveis horas de autoflagelação muda, no escuro, num canto do quarto de uma casa que eu um dia chamei de minha. Na verdade, a casa, ou um castelo para ser mais exato, era dos meus pais, mas eles haviam partido há muito tempo. "Muito tempo" - repeti, rindo do meu eufemismo. Diante de toda essa tristeza amarga, eu ainda conseguia lembrar os sorrisos radiantes da minha mãe a me ver brincando na praia ou do ralhar do meu pai comigo porque eu tivera pegado um resfriado por conta da roupa molhada pelo mar. De repente, eu me peguei vendo-me de uma ótica diferente. Uma ótica humana. Do humano que a muito fui.

Eu sou dono de um dos castelos mais antigos de minha ilha. Herdeiro de uma fortuna mais que considerável espalhada ao redor do mundo. O último de uma das famílias gregas mais tradicionais e antigas que, com certeza, dadas as circunstâncias óbvias, terminaria em mim. Eu sou Andreas Icarus Aknos e, o que eu levei certo tempo para admitir, sou um vampiro.

Ao pronunciar para mim mesmo esta última palavra, minha mente me levou três séculos atrás, mais precisamente no ano de 1700. Acontecia o famoso Carnaval de Máscaras em Veneza. Meus pais sempre iam, pois fazia parte da natureza aristocrática comparecer a festas e bailes no continente. E a Itália tinha sempre aquela magia que eu não conseguia explicar.

"O Mardigras era sempre uma festa pra mim. Eu adorava a alegria, os risos e toda aura de contentamento que emanava no castelo do Grão-Duque de Giacomo, primo de minha mãe e que sempre nos convidava para as comemorações nessa época do ano. Mamãe sempre dizia para que eu não me afastasse demais dela, pois poderia me perder. Nunca dei ouvidos, claro. Que garoto de 18 anos, em plena flor da juventude, ainda dá ouvidos ao que a mãe diz? Então, fugi, vagando pelo labirinto de corredores do castelo, em busca da saída para as ruas, onde eu sabia que a festa era, no mínimo, mais "carnal". Não encontrei a porta, mas o que achei foi no mínimo interessante: um pequeno píer solitário que dava para o canal Leon. O luar era lindo visto daquela perspectiva, onde a luz da lua tocava de leve as águas do canal, enquanto a brisa marítima roçava a minha face e soprava meus cabelos em um perfeito retrato de paz." - Eu não pude deixar de rir nostalgicamente. Eu tinha que visitar Veneza qualquer dia, só pra sentir aquilo de novo.

Havia uma gôndola ancorada no píer e eu, como sempre fui curioso demais para o meu próprio bem, subi a bordo do pequeno barco e segui pelo canal, vendo como a cidade ficava mais fascinante sob tantas luzes e cores. Subi o canal, apreciando o que acontecia às suas margens, em cada casa de portas abertas, em cada praça por qual passava. Veneza em si era uma festa naquela noite. Notei que o canal estreitava até uma esquina e de lá não prosseguia, então resolvi voltar para o meu pequeno píer recém descoberto e ficar lá, só apreciando o que restava da noite. No caminho de volta, encontrei um rapaz que acenava para mim. "Ele deve pensar que eu sou um gondoleiro trabalhando. Mesmo eu não sendo, não custa nada ajudar" – pensei. Quando aportei, vi uma das coisas mais belas que até então, na minha parca vida, eu tinha presenciado. Um rapaz alto - ou talvez só um pouco mais alto que eu, e eu era bem alto, diga-se de passagem - com ombros largos, aparentava ser forte, estava bem vestido, cabelos negros compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e um olhar penetrante. Eu só tinha uma palavra para aquilo na minha frente: perfeito.

"Posso subir?" – ele me perguntou.

"Primeiro, posso saber quem seria você?" – perguntei deslumbrado, mas ainda desconfiado. Eu tinha um mínimo de senso de auto-preservação. Mesmo sendo bonito ele ainda era um desconhecido.

"Chamo-me Giulliano Balla e, se você não se importar é claro, gostaria de lhe acompanhar no seu passeio" – Ele disse de forma galante e como se eu não conseguisse mais ordenar sobre minha própria boca, eu já estava dizendo, "Sim, por que não?".

Esperei ele embarcar, e depois segui canal abaixo, devagar, esperando que ele começasse uma conversa, se quisesse, porque Deus sabe que eu nunca tomaria iniciativa para tanto. Podia não parecer, mas eu era sim muito tímido. Não demorou muito para que o silêncio entre nós se quebrasse e ele me dissesse, de uma forma melodiosa, "Vejo que o carnaval deste ano resolveu me presentear. Nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão belo como você e tão pouco estive tão próximo assim..." – nessa parte ele simplesmente já estava atrás de mim, sussurrando as últimas palavras em meu ouvido – "a ponto de tocar tamanha beleza." – Aqui eu tinha que rir de novo. Como nós podíamos ser tão irresistíveis quando queríamos. Como eu fui cair naquela conversa?! Fácil, eu ainda era um humano.

Sua voz era de um toque aveludado, grave, melodioso, e porque não, hipnotizante. Eu arrepiei dos pés a cabeça, quando ele simplesmente encostou os lábios na minha nuca. _Seus lábios são frios - _eu pensei. Daí até ele ganhar a minha total atenção foi em um simples piscar de olhos. Eu não mais resistia, e como a atmosfera daquele lugar urrava por luxúria, me rendi a um beijo que com certeza foi o meu último beijo, vivo pelo menos. Em um borrão, as coisas seguiram-se muito rápido: eu já estava deitado de costas, no chão da gôndola, enquanto ele mordia meu pescoço tão delicadamente que eu poderia dizer que não senti "dor", só uma leve agonia passageira. Eu não me movia. Não podia, simplesmente não podia nem mexer um músculo sequer, mesmo se quisesse, com ele encima de mim daquele jeito. E antes que essa paralisia tomasse conta dos músculos da minha face, eu gritei. E para a minha total admiração, fui ouvido. Ouvido pela multidão que já havia sido arrebanhada pelo primo de minha mãe em minha procura. Desta vez eu tinha que agradecer a mamãe, caso saísse vivo disso tudo, por ela ser tão neurótica. _Matem essa coisa horrenda que me ataca! Livrem-me das garras desse animal! Socorro!_ – era só no que eu pensava até sentir uma dor dilacerante descer pelo meu pescoço e ganhar terreno, célula por célula, espalhando-se pelo meu corpo. Tudo ardia em brasa. Tudo queimava. A última coisa da qual me lembro àquela noite foi dele me dizendo antes de fugir, "Não temas meu belo rapaz, não vou matar você. Só queria lhe retribuir o presente que me deste. Sua beleza é tão única que eu não resisti em preservá-la." Ele fez uma pausa para aspirar fundo o ar. "Além do mais, você tem um cheiro inebriante..." e com um leve toque de seus lábios nos meus, deixando a mostra um sorriso brilhante e macabro, ele completou, "Bem vindo à eternidade." Depois tudo escureceu.

Eu urrava de dor, gritando para que fizessem qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para por um fim aquela dor dilacerante e acabassem de vez com a minha agonia. Naquele momento eu desejei a morte. Com certeza ela seria bem melhor do que aquilo. _Que ironia – _pensei ao lembrar-me do que havia desejado – _eu acabei morrendo de qualquer jeito!_

Após os três dias da conversão, eu acordei, num quarto sujo de uma estalagem fétida, com aquele sorriso macabro que eu nunca esqueceria, se abrindo de ponta a ponta, exibindo uma fileira de dentes ofuscantemente brancos, me encarando de uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Tudo era novo, intenso: as imagens os cheiros, as cores, os sons, minha cabeça latejando como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Inconscientemente rosnei para o meu espectador. Ele gargalhou alto, com prazer, e da mesma forma melodiosa com o qual ele me galanteou na gôndola, ele me disse:

"Vejo que finalmente acordou. O que sentiu durante esses três dias meu jovem? Dor? Sim, eu também senti dor. Mas a dor é boa às vezes sabia? Ela é nossa amiga, nos lembrando que ainda estamos "vivos"!" – e ele gargalhou alto novamente, como se o que tivesse dito fosse insuportavelmente engraçado, e então continuou – "Você ainda está em Veneza, caso queira saber. Todos ainda o procuram como desesperados desde que fugi com você naquela noite. Ainda tenho estampado na memória o grito daquela mulher de vestido azul. Aquela era sua mãe? Ela gritava seu nome? Andreas. É isso?" – eu rosnei ao som do meu nome. "É eu acho que é." - Ele deu um grande suspiro antes de sorrir uma última vez para mim, abrir a janela e bradar, "Você deve estar com muita fome. Ao menos eu fiquei. Vá minha criança, vá e sacie a sua fome! Seja livre!" Como que movido por um impulso frenético, um motor louco e desgovernado que me guiava, eu saltei janela abaixo e corri. Corri o quanto pude, porque eu tinha que sair dali, aquele lugar apertado me sufocava, e meu corpo clamava de fome, uma fome que nem eu mesmo sabia qual era!

Dias depois, quando o animal dentro de mim já tinha saciado a sua "fome", ou melhor, sua sede - coisa que eu vim a descobrir pelo rastro de vítimas que deixei pra trás - eu quis retornar para os braços da minha mãe, chorar neles e ouvi-la dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, que aquilo iria acabar, pois tudo não passara de um simples pesadelo. Eu sabia que eu a havia deixado preocupada. Havia deixado meu pai preocupado. Todos ainda me buscavam. Mas eu não podia voltar, não daquele jeito. O que eu diria aos meus pais?

"Olá, meu pai, minha mãe, eu estou... inteiro, mas sou um monstro agora e espero que ainda continuem me amando e me recebam de braços abertos e pescoços a mostra?!" – eu ensaiei e ri sem graça do meu pequeno teatrinho macabro.

Então, me apegando ao pequeno lapso de sanidade que ainda me restava, eu fiz a primeira coisa em dias que eu atribuiria a minha razão, decidi dizer adeus aos meus pais, em uma carta, com o coração, agora morto, doendo pelo pesar da despedida. Minha caligrafia geralmente bem desenhada estaria manchada se eu pudesse chorar. Mas era melhor assim.

A última vez que vi o rosto de minha mãe, foi naquela noite, na noite do ataque, quando estávamos na festa, e mesmo sorrindo divertida, com uma luz de prazer irradiando de si, me repreendia dizendo para que não me afastasse. Ah como eu queria estar mais do que perto dela agora. Poder abraçá-la de novo. Abraçar sem acabar por destruí-la. Achei que o meu coração tivesse dado um solavanco naquele momento. A despedida de meu pai foi breve. Acho que fora porque eu o via muito pouco, e até mesmo naquela noite eu não o tivera visto. Não que eu não o amasse, longe disso! Eu só sentiria falta da segurança de ter um pai. Eu tinha meus pais, ainda, mas me apartar deles, mesmo que fosse para o seu bem, era como se não os tivesse!

Nem a carta eu podia entregar pessoalmente. Então eu voltei àquela estalagem, pois naquele novo mundo em que eu havia sido jogado da noite pro dia, eu só conhecia uma pessoa, _aquela _pessoa. Ao entrar, logo me deparei com aquele homem que - ainda não conseguia acreditar - achei bonito e só de me lembrar daquilo, eu cuspira de nojo.

"Você destruiu tudo que eu mais amava, mais prezava! Você me tirou da minha família! Sua criatura imunda!", eu disse a plenos pulmões, totalmente encolerizado.

"Mas nós – e aqui ele apontou pra si mesmo – somos a sua família agora." Foi só o que ele disse em uma calma explicitamente sádica. Mostrei os dentes e rosnei alto, tamanha era a minha ira com aquele "ser" que se prostrava diante de mim.

"Você não é e nunca será minha família!" – eu gritei e cuspi no chão em direção a ele. "E se algum dia você foi humano como _eu_ era a pouco, você vai me fazer um último favor. Eu não pediria a você se eu fosse capaz de fazê-lo, o que quer dizer que eu não tenho alternativa. Quero que entregue essa carta aos meus pais. Eu irei com você. Estarei vigiando de longe e me vingarei de você com tudo o que sou se alguma coisa acontecer com eles ou alguém daquela casa!". E ele entregou a carta. Tudo tão simples, tão rápido, que nem parecia que laços eram desfeitos ali, com o que eu escrevera na carta. Eu só esperava que eles entendessem e me perdoassem, pois afinal a culpa não houvera sido minha e tampouco o era agora, mas eu não queria pô-los em risco. Depois disso, eu nunca mais os vi. Era melhor assim. Foi melhor assim, eu por fim me convenci.

Vaguei sem rumo pela Itália, me centrando de início em locais de grande concentração populacional, principalmente de plebeus e aldeões, assim qualquer perda não seria sentida e eu conseqüentemente não seria notado. E foi caçando, em certa noite, quando a sede me abatera com a ferocidade acumulada pelos dias que eu me forçava a manter-me longe de qualquer presa humana, que eu descobri do que era capaz realmente, ou melhor, do que a minha mente era capaz. Os fenômenos estranhos que causei quando criança mostravam-se muito mais intensos e palpáveis à medida que eu me concentrava neles. Se eu quisesse que uma vidraça se espatifasse, era só eu me concentrar nela e no desejo de quebrá-la que ela se estilhaçava. Se eu quisesse derrubar uma árvore, ou ainda melhor, explodi-la, era só eu me concentrar e desejar que ela explodisse que assim acontecia! Eu não tinha idéia dos limites daquele meu poder, e tão pouco tinha idéia do seu tamanho, mas me sentia cada vez mais realizado enquanto o exercitava, o descobria aos poucos.

Naquela noite, minha cabeça doía pela força da sede, e eu estava próximo a um hospital, portanto dá pra visualizar a atração magnética que aquele cheiro todo de sangue, de alimento, causava no meu corpo. Eu estava em uma casa abandonada, na porta havia uma placa dizendo que a família ali tinha sido presa e executada por heresia, um exemplo a não ser seguido. A inquisição era sem dúvida uma pedra no meu sapato - se eu tivesse um, claro, já que eu andava descalço - porque me obrigava a ser três vezes mais cauteloso, mais controlado, mais... faminto. Ao menos, os meus atuais trajes - que eu facilmente classificaria como uma fantasia de mendigo - me camuflava na multidão abatida da época.

Eu queria acabar com aquilo. Eu queria por um fim aquela sede, mas não mais com sangue humano, não mais com sangue de pessoas inocentes, pessoas que certamente tinham uma família, alguém que as amasse e que se preocupasse com elas. Eu queria encontrar uma saída para a minha maldição! E foi essa minha agonia, esse meu tormento particular que fez eclodir mais um "dom" até então desconhecido: eu podia sentir as pessoas ao meu redor, mais do que isso, eu podia sentir a energia que emanavam, sua aura – por falta de palavra melhor. É como se eu tivesse sido cego por tanto tempo e de repente voltasse a enxergar, uma enxurrada de sensações me golpeava. Eu sentia cada vida pulsante em volta de mim. Suas vontades, seus propósitos de existência. Eu sentia o verdadeiro "ser" delas. Como tentativa de focalizar em um objeto específico, eu tentei o hospital. Eu via, quando fechava meus olhos, a cor que cada aura ali tinha, em que estado se encontravam e o que eu via naquele lugar me perturbou. Eu via o vermelho-sangue da dor, o roxo da morte, o cinza turvo do pesar e da culpa, e eu era capaz de sentir o que cada um passava ali, de uma forma empática. Aquilo se não fosse tão agonizante, eu classificaria como interessante. Desde quando eu era assim, tão empático? E desde quando eu sabia fazer aquilo? Foi ai que eu me descobri, além de psicocinético, pois eu já fazia o que bem entendia com a matéria ao meu redor, um sensitivo.

Com a brisa que varreu o quarto sujo em que eu me encontrava, veio um odor viajante novo, que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Era tão forte, tão concreto que por um instante eu achei que seria capaz de tocá-lo e fechando os olhos, notei que aquele odor carregava um sentimento, o estado de espírito de alguém, então eu me abri para aquela nova possibilidade que se mostrava diante de mim. Eu fiquei ali por horas, testando e memorizando cada um, cada cheiro que, viajando pelo vento da noite, chegava as minhas narinas sensíveis de predador. O cheiro horrível da agonia, o ferruginoso cheiro da raiva, o doce cheiro da alegria, o leve odor da paz. Todos estavam ali, para me ensinar quando e onde cada um aflorava, sua intensidade e quem os produziam. Eu certamente, um dia, me tornaria bom naquilo.

Os anos fluíram, muito, muito depressa, e eu agora já não era mais a aquela figura animalesca que um dia eu tinha sido nos primeiros tempos, nos tempos que sucederam a conversão. Eu agora voltara a ser um nobre, e tinha que agir como tal. Não podia deixar que todo aquele instinto animal que teimava em emergir vez ou outra tomasse conta de mim e me subjugasse. Além do mais, meus pais haviam morrido, e como eu era filho único, quem iria tomar conta de tudo a não ser eu?

Foi breve o meu retorno ao lar, porque eu tenho que dizer que por mais que a Grécia continuasse deslumbrante do jeito que sempre foi, certamente não era um lugar... adequado para um vampiro com todo aquele sol brilhando sobre o Egeu. E se eu quisesse "viver" por muito mais tempo, eu não devia me denunciar aos habitantes da ilha. Além do mais, acho que papai fez o seu trabalho, espalhando entre os moradores, na sua maioria pescadores, de que existia um kathakano¹ caçando nas ilhas próximas. Sem dúvida a fofoca tinha se solidificado. Todos me apontavam como um candidato em potencial. Mas eu não caçava em Patmos. Para mim não era certo. Havia certo respeito que emanava de mim para com aquele lugar. Eu tinha crescido ali e houvera, num passado próximo, pessoas conhecidas para mim ali, hoje representadas por seus filhos e netos. Eu não faria nada contra a paz daquele lugar.

Então tranquei as portas para o meu passado, abandonei meu castelo e fui embora. Mudei-me para a França, onde tomei para mim como novo lar um chalé bem aconchegante ao sopé dos Alpes. "Aqui começa a minha nova vida, ou melhor dizendo, a minha nova existência começa aqui. Chega de carnificina. Chega de perdas humanas. Eu vou sobreviver a isso. Não sei como ainda, mas vou!" – eu disse para mim mesmo, ao terminar de me instalar, mirando, da sacada da varanda do meu pequeno jardim de inverno, aquela fascinante vista para as montanhas. "Eu serei o mais normal que um ser como eu pode ser". - terminei. De uma coisa eu estava certo: aqui com certeza eu estava livre do sol, pois com toda aquela neve e chuva, era uma coisa a menos para me preocupar.

Já estava no ano de 1849, quando as tropas francesas ocuparam a pequena cidade próxima e corria a notícia de que a República Romana sucumbia às investidas de Napoleão. "Um anãozinho medíocre e ganancioso. Inteligente, mas ainda assim medíocre e ganancioso" – disse com escárnio. Minha paz começava a sua contagem regressiva, supus a mim mesmo, já que com as tropas ali e constantes mortes, pois sempre haveriam rebelados, meus instintos, mesmo que acorrentados graças a décadas de autocontrole, estariam lutando contra seus grilhões.

A essa altura, eu com os meus 167 anos – isso em contagens normais, já que eu ainda conservava os meus atributos físicos de um jovem de 18 – já tinha aperfeiçoado os meus poderes, estava mais habituado a cada um deles e inclusive já os empregava há muito tempo em minhas caçadas, porque para se caçar animais, como seres irracionais que são, eu não podia apelar para a minha beleza ou galanteios. O que contava era a destreza, a velocidade, a astúcia e em todas essas qualidades eu era exemplar. Minhas presas preferidas eram os cabritos-montêses, dada a dificuldade e diversão que me proporcionavam na caçada. Era divertido e instigante correr atrás deles pelas escarpas das montanhas. Tinha que reconhecer que eles eram exímios escaladores, e em inúmeras vezes me fizeram saltar mortalmente de um precipício a outro, mas eu tinha o que eles não tinham: a minha mente poderosa. Até então eu não sabia se outros de minha espécie podiam "voar", mas eu certamente podia, fato que descobri em uma dessas minhas caçadas nas escarpas. Concentrando-me na mobilidade e leveza do meu próprio corpo eu era capaz de fazê-lo levitar e disso para o vôo, só bastava força de vontade. Minhas habilidades sensitivas já não eram tão estranhas para mim e nem um pouco limitadas, dado ao tempo de prática.

Eu tinha uma teoria acerca do porquê de eu ser detentor de tais dons: eu com certeza já os tinha quando pequeno, só que em menor potencial. Eles se intensificaram na conversão e o único trabalho que tive foi exercitá-los.

A minha decisão de mudar dali só foi intensificada quando, numa tempestade, os ventos trouxeram o cheiro impregnante de sangue da cidade vizinha, um campo de batalha onde uma rebelião houvera sido rapidamente massacrada pelas tropas do "anãozinho". Aspirei o ar uma só vez e foi o bastante para que eu perdesse todo o controle. "Quantos corpos...", disse trincando os dentes, "quanto sangue..." – eu ainda tentava fracamente me controlar. Mas eu não podia agüentar mais. "Os animais me bastam! Os animais me bastam! Eu não sou um mostro. Eu não vou me sujar assim".

E parti exatamente no dia 5 janeiro de 1850, levando comigo só as lembranças daquele lugar que me foi de grande valor. Eu nunca ia esquecer a pequena cidade de Bijou de La Couronne e o que ela havia representado para mim: ela houvera sido meu laboratório, meu lar, minha casa enquanto eu bravamente lutava contra a minha sede e a estabelecia bem no fundo do meu ser. Agora só existia uma sede, a sede da subsistência, e com essa eu podia lidar.

Eu fui primeiro para Portugal, fiquei em Lisboa somente alguns anos, o bastante para me distrair na Universidade de Coimbra e me formar com honras em Literatura e Música. De lá fui para Londres, onde passei outra curta temporada. Londres era linda, convidativa, nada comparada a Paris apática do domínio napoleônico, mas não tinha muito o que se caçar, e eu já tinha coisa demais para me preocupar como os "bichos" que eclodiam dos esgotos a noite, como vermes saindo de seus ovos, famintos por carne e sangue. Nem na minha forma mais primitiva, eu me parecia com... aquilo. Eu com certeza era superior, não deixava que a sede me sucumbisse. Eu era racional, instruído, culto... normal – o que quer que significasse essa palavra exatamente. E os anos passaram...

Muitos e muitos anos depois...

Quando se tem a eternidade a nossa frente, o tempo parece passar de maneira diferente, anos se tornam tão irrelevantes como segundos, e assim, séculos se passaram, vi as mudanças tecnológicas surgirem fronte aos meus incrédulos olhos, e se aperfeiçoarem, grande personagens surgirem, e irem...

Eu vi a Primeira e a Segunda Grande Guerra acontecerem e acabarem. Eu vi quanto um homem pode ser parecido com um animal irracional quando se tratava de matar o próximo, e olha que eles nem ao menos eram como nós, que matávamos só pela sede. Eles matavam por motivos fúteis, sem sentido, como a disparidade da cor da pele, ou da ideologia religiosa, ou simplesmente porque o outro discordava, seja qual for o assunto. Eram tempos de horror, de submissão, de ódio, de sofrimento. Quantos judeus morreram para que aquele monstro que os humanos chamavam de Führer se satisfizesse? Ou seria só Adolf para os íntimos? Na verdade, eu tinha certeza de que tinha dedo da nossa espécie por trás disso, daqueles que ainda bebiam sangue humano. Eu duvido muito que eles tivessem parado se não fossem os Aliados acabarem pouco a pouco com as suas tropas e Hitler se visse forçado a se suicidar. Lógico! Ele era covarde demais para enfrentar a situação de frente! Como se eu não soubesse que ele era mais uma criança mimada que só porque não tinha talento para as artes, viu na política uma forma de "aparecer". Ridículo. Talvez eu nunca chegasse a entender como os humanos pudessem ser tão frívolos, tão superficiais, e olha que eu tinha anos de experiência visual no assunto.

A Europa estava arrasada, e os escombros se espalhavam por quase todo o velho continente. Nem a velha Grécia havia se salvado. Pelo menos tinha sido bom por um lado, porque só um conflito dessa magnitude para unir em um Estado só todas aquelas ilhotas divididas. Mas a morte pairava por cada fresta, cada mísero buraco e os sobreviventes se contavam com os dedos. Eu sentia a aura carregada de cada lugar por onde eu passava. Eu já controlava a sede a essa altura, então ver corpos despedaçados por aí não mais me afetava. Eu tampouco me aproveitaria de uma situação dessas pra me alimentar. Que educação eu teria se profanasse qualquer daqueles corpos que tiveram suas vidas arrancadas de si de uma forma tão violenta, tão abrupta?!

'Refugiei-me' na Suíça - Zurique para ser exato - por um tempo, lamentando que a guerra tivesse destruído minha casa de veraneio na fronteira da Alemanha com a Áustria. "Eu terei tempo pra reconstruí-la depois. Foi uma perda insignificante comparada a todo o resto." – eu disse para mim mesmo. Lá eu aperfeiçoei meus talentos de músico e até descobri uma "veia" para as artes plásticas. De todos os quadros que pintei só um me marcou, do qual até hoje não sei qual é o seu destino. Devia estar no acervo de algum colecionador muito recluso, porque eu gastei longas décadas tentando encontrá-lo de novo. Era um quadro inspirado na noite em que me transformei. Um quadro de minha mãe, naquele vestido azul marinho que sempre dava uma cor vislumbrante ao moreno de sua pele. Eu a pintei como ela era nas minhas lembranças, sorrindo para mim. Sempre e pra sempre.

E aqui estava eu, caminhando sobre o séc. 21, nas ruínas da casa de meus pais. Para mim era incrível como construções como aquela podiam durar tanto. Mas se compararmos com a Acrópole de Atenas ou alguns templos em Éfeso, não era mesmo de se surpreender. Os gregos haviam surgido para deixar sua marca na sociedade, e isso se aplicava também a arquitetura obviamente.

Quando me lembrei do quadro, já era com certeza noite na ilha. O céu, estrelado mais do que eu lembrava ser quando criança se estendia negro, sob a luz de um luar digno de ser retratado. Respirei fundo, absorvendo aquele cheiro de sal que a maresia trazia até mim, o cheiro de peixe que ocupava cada canto da ilha, senão cada canto de cada casa. "Argh! Eu nunca gostei mesmo de peixe!" – falei com nojo do cheiro. Mas também senti, no meu campo psíquico, que um grupo de cabras corria solta na ilha vizinha, e eu sentia uma sede que me ardia há três semanas já. Eu precisava caçar. Deixaria que meus instintos me tomassem, mas só por hoje. Só para que aliviasse minhas tensões e eu deixasse de pensar, de lembrar. O caminho até a Ilha Arki não era tão grande assim e eu com certeza levaria cerca de cinco minutos para chegar até onde estavam as cabras. Eu podia sentir. Elas estavam agitadas, mas mesmo agitadas, elas não eram tão velozes assim. _Huum, isso não vai ser tão divertido quanto às cabras montanhesas, mas vai calhar... _Eu tinha um jeito peculiar de caçar. Eu não perseguia, eu esperava, esperava a presa cair na minha teia, tal qual uma aranha espera que uma incauta mosca caia na sua armadilha. Como eu podia sentir seus movimentos, eu também podia prever qualquer pequena variação na fuga, e correr direto na direção em que pretendiam. _Pobres cabras... - _eu pensei com os olhos já escurecendo e os músculos tensionados - _seu fim, caminha ao seu encontro._ Com um sorriso que eu sabia não ser meu e sim do monstro faminto, eu parti para a noite, para mais uma caçada, deixando Patmos ter uma noite de paz.

Pela manhã, quando eu já tinha acabado de caçar e de dar problemas suficientes por uma noite para os coitados dos pastores da ilha vizinha, eu me debrucei no parapeito da janela mais afastada da casa, a que dava de frente para o mar, sem que ninguém me visse, ofuscadamente brilhante, de onde eu estava. E ali, sem que eu pudesse controlar, eu lembrei novamente daquela noite a três semanas atrás e que tinha tudo para ser mais uma noite qualquer, mas como eu meio que já esperava por isso, não foi. Eu, aparentemente, devia ser perseguido constantemente pelo quarto cavaleiro do apocalipse, aquele amarelo que carrega atrás de si o pesar, a morte e o inferno. Eu com certeza era perseguido pelo inferno, pois eu tinha uma "sorte" que ninguém invejaria. E para ratificar o que eu estou dizendo, eis o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Andava calmamente pelas ruelas do vilarejo de Daxus, que se erguia na parte mais ao norte da ilha, esperando que alguma presa caísse na minha teia. Enquanto eu esperava, não custava nada apreciar o lugar, já que desde pequeno eu gostava de ver como o mar massacrava as pedras na praia naquele lugar, ainda mais a noite quando o calor amenizava – não que eu me importasse com o calor, claro – e o mar parecia um enorme espelho ante a lua cheia. A cidade estava vazia, já que se faziam umas boas onze da noite e era comum o povo dormir cedo por aqui, por isso não me importei em ser visto.

Mas o problema maior não foi ser visto, mas sim ver o que vi enquanto passava por mais uma das incontáveis casinhas brancas caiadas. Eu não vi na verdade, eu senti uma aura negra, uma aura de morte, de desejo de tortura e prazer nessa tortura e ao lado dessa aura uma aura bege tingindo-se aos poucos com o marrom do medo à medida que o detentor da aura negra que eu sentira se aproximava dela. Eu senti casa desejo que emanava daquele ser quando eu aspirei profundamente e entendi o cheiro: o peso sufocante do puro prazer envolto de morte. Eu fechei os olhos para ver mais precisamente agora que tinha o cheiro pra me guiar e cheguei à fonte daquela agonia em questão de segundos, a tempo de ver um homem grande, gordo e aparentemente velho, avançar em direção a uma pequena mulher que, ao que parecia e conclui em meio-segundo analisando a situação, estava tirando os lençóis que provavelmente esquecera no varal. Ela estava tão paralisada pelo choque que era incapaz de sequer reagir, gritar, clamar por ajuda. _Ela não tem senso de preservação não? Por que ela não grita?! _– eu pensei inconvenientemente da posição de vítima da mulher. Mas quando o homem finalmente a tocou e riu quando lacrou os lábios de sua indefesa vítima com uma das mãos é que alguma coisa dentro de mim despertou, e foi como se eu pudesse ouvir o "click" de algo ligando em mim. Eu não pisquei enquanto calculava o que deveria fazer. Eu simplesmente decidi que agarraria aquele animal pelo pescoço, quebraria cada osso de seu corpo tendo o cuidado de inutilizar suas cordas vocais para que nenhum som fosse emitido no processo, e ver como ele regia a dor, agora em que _ele_ é que a estava sentindo. Ele sentiria prazer? Certamente que não. E eu ia cuidar para que não sentisse mesmo. E faria isso com as mãos, sem usar a minha mente. Quem sabe quantas outras ele já não houvera atacado e ficado por isso mesmo, sem que ninguém soubesse, como se o silêncio e impunidade o encorajasse a fazer aquilo mais e mais. Mas nas outras vezes nós não havíamos nos encontrado, ou melhor, eu não havia o encontrado, porque se houvesse certamente ele saberia que em mim residia sua morte e sua punição merecida.

No momento em que eu maquinava silenciosamente como dar cabo daquele ser imundo, a mulher olhou pra mim, como se só naquele instante tivesse me notado ali parado, assistindo o pequeno show de horror do qual era vítima. E o homem, percebendo que tinha platéia, virou na minha direção, ainda tendo o cuidado de continuar tampando a boca da mulher, e disse de uma forma séria, mas divertida:

"Você quer ver como se faz para satisfazer uma mulher, criança? Veja e aprenda." – ele disse rindo um riso sinistro, com dentes faltando e os que restavam amarelos e podres. "E não saia daí, porque eu posso apreciar ter uma pequena platéia, mas não gosto de ser alvo de publicidade."

"Eu só tenho duas coisas pra te dizer, gordo fedido!" – eu respondi calmamente, como se desmerecesse a tensão que a situação pedia. "Um: eu não sou uma criança, e você vai ter certeza do que digo daqui a um segundo. E dois: Veja e aprenda você!"

Em um piscar de olhos ou menos do que isso, eu já tinha minha mão envolta da garganta dele, de uma forma que não o matasse de imediato, mas só o imobilizasse. Com o barulho de alguma coisa sendo esmagada, ele cuspiu sangue fora, assim que eu acabei com a garganta dele, já impedindo-o de falar, o que sequer gritar. "Vamos ver o quanto você gosta de sentir dor." – eu disse quebrando o braço esquerdo dele em três partes sem esforço físico algum, só me concentrando em partir seus os ossos. Ele gemeu, tentando gritar de dor - o que só gerou ainda mais dor para si mesmo. Então eu me dirigi à mulher, "Eu acho, minha senhora, que os seus lençóis já estão devidamente secos. Então por que a senhora não os leva para dentro e fecha as portas? Tenho certeza de que não gostará de ver o que farei com esse aqui." Prontamente ela se afastou, com os olhos mais arregalados ainda e tremendo mais do que pelo que acontecia a ela ainda pouco, murmurando sem voz um 'obrigado' desnecessário. Só quando ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando e dos ferrolhos sendo passados nas trancas é que voltei a minha atenção ao animal que tinha em minhas mãos, que neste momento estava chorando pela dor gerada pelo braço recém-quebrado. "Quem é a criança agora hã? Ah, vamos lá! Isso foi só o começo. Um bracinho não é nada comparado ao que eu vou fazer com você." E olhos dele se arregalaram de tal forma ante ao medo e terror que eu não pude deixar de rir sadicamente, "Se você pensava que podia fazer o que bem entendesse e não ser punido... isso foi antes de mim."

Depois de reduzir o corpo daquele mostro – que em minha opinião, devia ser uma cruza do pai dele com alguma cabra ou vaca por ai – a um mero quebra cabeça irreconhecível, eu o atirei no alto-mar, aos peixes e aves famintas, que era o que ele merecia. De alguma forma eu senti como se tivesse feito um bom trabalho, feito um bem a alguém e aquilo redimisse ao menos uma partícula do que eu era realmente. Eu houvera posto fim a um mostro humano. O que não me fazia melhor do que ele na verdade, já que eu era um mostro também. Aqui a culpa finalmente me bateu, com um tapa forte e sem remorso.

"O que faz de mim superior a ele? Um monstro matando outro?! Isso pode ser qualquer outra coisa, menos nobre. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Eu devia tê-lo deixado atacar a pequena mulher então? _Isso_ é que não teria sido nobre. O que eu deveria ter feito então?! Com certeza ela vai sair por aí falando assim que amanhecer. Contar pra Deus e o mundo grego que ela foi salva por um menino – porque todos costumam pensar que eu sou um menino, mesmo eu tendo meus um e noventa e cinco de altura – e como o agressor dela simplesmente desapareceu. Eu seria herói ou vilão? Com certeza o vilão, com certeza!" – eu disse findando meu pequeno monólogo.

Quando amanheceu, eu já meio que esperava ter que me mudar e procurar um lugar pra subsistir por mais algumas décadas antes de voltar pra visitar a minha ilha novamente. Ma o que se seguiu me pegou de surpresa: não havia um comentário, uma fofoca, um murmúrio acerca do que houvera acontecido na noite passada. Nada! Nem se quer tinham dado falta do animal gordo e fedido – porque ele fedia! Deus me ajude, como ele fedia! – o que significava que ele não tinha ninguém a quem gerar falta mesmo. E por isso eu senti alívio. Alívio por perceber que aquela mulher tinha para si sua gratidão, uma gratidão muda. E eu fiquei feliz por tê-la ajudado. _Talvez ela nunca mais esqueça lençóis no varal – _eu pensei, rindo disso em seguida.

A ignorância do povo do vilarejo sobre o que ocorrera naquela fatídica noite, foi o que me manteve por mais essas três semanas aqui. Mas eu mesmo não agüento mais ficar aqui. Cada lugar aqui me faz lembrar que eu não sou mais humano, e sim um monstro que não pensaria duas vezes antes de matar se quisesse. Aqui eu não pude deixar de me comparar com qualquer outro homem que a história tenha feito o trabalho de denegrir a imagem por conta das mortes que tenham causado. O problema não estava fora, estava dentro de mim, no meu consciente, me gritando a cada instante que eu não prestava para esse mundo, para ninguém! Eu tinha que fugir dali. Mas fugir para onde, quando o seu perseguidor é a sua consciência culpada? Para onde se foge da própria consciência? É nessas horas que eu desejava mais do que ardentemente poder dormir, poder sonhar e mandar a maldita culpa pro espaço.

Quando um vento forte varreu o meu rosto, jogando nele todo o sal quanto era possível dele carregar, eu acordei daquele maldito devaneio de novo. Lá estava eu pensando naquela maldita noite. Pensando bem, tudo em mim era maldito! E não havia nada naquele presente momento que me fizesse pensar o contrário.

A Grécia teria que se despedir de mim e eu dela porque Andreas estaria partindo de novo e quem sabe agora por quanto tempo. Eu tentaria me reconstruir em algum outro lugar, e me ocupar com alguma coisa em longo prazo, a fim de esquecer o que aconteceu aqui.

Eu já era formado em História da Arte, História Geral e da Guerra, pelo College of Christchurch na Universidade de Oxford; Música e Literatura, pela Universidade de Coimbra; Ciência Política, Comércio Exterior e Diplomacia, pela Universidade de Sorbonne em Paris; Sociologia Moderna e Histórica, pelo Colégio Politécnico de Berlim Ocidental; Cálculos e Engenharia pela Universidade La Sapienza em Roma; e a minha mais recente aquisição, Biologia Marinha pela Universidade de Atenas. E o que é mais surpreendente: tudo aos 18 anos, sem uma ruga sequer!

"Acho que vou fazer arquitetura ou biologia, ou qualquer outra coisa, desde que seja bem longe daqui." – eu disse e no mesmo momento eu emendei, iluminando a minha face, como se um mundo novo se mostrasse totalmente possível diante de mim - "Eu sempre quis ser um pesquisador! Por que não sê-lo agora? Bem... pra alguma coisa aquele gordo idiota serviu: motivar-me! Eu acho que é hora de novos ares, novas fronteiras. Talvez hora de finalmente visitar a América, de conhecer o Novo Mundo eu mesmo."

Comecei a preparar a minha partida para a América já no dia seguinte, e 15 dias depois eu embarcava em um avião no aeroporto de Atenas, rumo a Lisboa e de lá eu partiria para Washington D.C, pois por onde começar senão pela capital do país?!

E eu olhei para o destino que se erguia diante de mim, desconhecido, e o abracei, sem me importar com o amanhã, ou com o futuro.

"América, aqui vou eu!"

#################

(¹): kathakano é como os gregos chamam as "feras bebedoras de sangue" ou vampiros, simplesmente.

**N/A:** _Gente, o capítulo um foi parcialmente reescrito para que eu pudesse dar continuidade na história. O gancho que eu estava seguindo era limitado, então parti pra outra, com outras idéias. E eu sei que este capítulo é meio chato e foi meio enfadonha essa crise existencial do Andreas, mas não se preocupem, porque isso vai passar. O capítulo dois já está postado e aguardando reviews. Desculpe a demora na atualização, mas é porque eu praticamente esqueci que tinha essa fic ainda por aqui. Vou tentar retomá-la ok. Espero que gostem dos novos rumos que ela tomou._

_Bjunda da Gê!_


	2. Baleias!

_**Gênero**__: Drama/Romance_

_**Spoilers**__: Essa fic pode ter um ou vários spoilers seja do livro um, dois, três, quatro ou meio do quinto (haushaushaush). Eu não sei ainda aonde a minha imaginação vai me levar, no entanto estejam avisados desde logo, porque depois eu não quero gente reclamando comigo oká. E ela é uma fic __**slash/yaoi**__, então se você não curte, e nem se arrisca a por os olhos em tal espécie de texto, não o aconselho a ir adiante_.

_**Sumário: **__Finalmente Seth teve sua impressão, afinal todo lobisomem tem o direito de tê-la! Mas e se essa pessoa em questão não é exatamente quem ele esperava?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Essa fic foi baseada na série de livros Twilght. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu só peguei o gancho dela e criei uma estória a parte, só por diversão e falta do que fazer num domingo a tarde. Os novos personagens e o que acontece com eles... é tudo meu! __My precious..._

**SUNRISE**

**por Ge Black-Masen**

**beta-read por nathsnape**

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 02 Baleias?!**

Já fazia mais ou menos uma semana que eu estava em Washington, DC. Como qualquer turista amador ou como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo novo, eu não conseguia desfazer aquela cara de bobo que me assomava toda vez que eu me surpreendia com alguma novidade ou costume estranho dos americanos. Nós, europeus, certamente não tínhamos um vício quase que doentio por carne, principalmente por hambúrgueres e afins – o que eu podia constatar pelos inúmeros Mcdonalds espalhados pela cidade, um em cada direção em que eu me virasse. Não era a toa que a Discovery Home & Health sempre mostrava que os americanos eram seres humanos ociosos e sedentários. Também, com tanto o que comer sem sequer ter que se mexer muito do lugar, não era de se esperar algo diferente. Se eu experimentasse o cheiro de algum humano gordinho que passasse por mim durante as minhas caminhadas de reconhecimento, certamente sentiria lá no fundo, uma pontinha de colesterol e gordura "trans".

Eu estava hospedado em um pequeno hotel, no centro, de onde eu poderia facilmente me locomover até os pontos turísticos da cidade que mereciam alguma atenção e foi em uma dessas andanças de "turista" que eu descobri que havia um pub, ou melhor, um bar, em um beco dentre as emaranhadas ruelas do centro, que era bastante freqüentado por vampiros. Eu só me perguntava por quê?! Sem contar que eu precisaria descobrir um local pra caçar, e urgente, porque com tantos prédios e asfalto, onde eu poderia encontrar algum "verde" que pudesse oferecer condições de caça ou, em outras palavras, presas?

Não foi muito difícil encontrar uma mata decente, mas em compensação, os únicos animais que eu poderia caçar em quilômetros eram pequenos roedores, e que ainda assim não ofereciam resistência alguma, já que estavam hibernando – o que eu devia ter previsto, já que eu chegara em pleno inverno. Não foi "a" refeição, mas foi o suficiente para que eu ignorasse tentar puxar para alguma ruela escura algum daqueles gordinhos que eu tinha notado que sempre passavam por ali, e me esbaldar num 'pratinho gorduroso'. Além do mais eu precisaria de uma ocupação se eu quisesse me fazer esquecer – e eu estava mais do que disposto a me fazer esquecer! – dos fatos que me trouxeram para este novo continente para início de conversa.

Eu já tinha descartado fazer Harvard. Se você quer atenção e holofotes em cima de você, você faz Harvard. Sem contar o fato de que dividir um dormitório com um monte de gente desconhecida - e que certamente debandariam enquanto eu passasse por elas - não era uma boa idéia. Eu nunca gostei de aglomerações, não desde que fui transformado; sempre levei uma vida de seminômade, passando longos períodos de tempo em várias cidades da Europa, sempre sozinho. Devo confessar que a idéia de nunca dividir a minha existência com alguém me abatia às vezes, mas nada do que eu não pudesse lidar. Quando se chega à marca de 325 anos de idade você já tem praticamente respostas e explicações plausíveis para tudo, e é claro que eu tinha uma para o fato de eu estar sozinho até hoje – mas essa não era tão convincente assim: não era o tempo certo ainda. Eu mesmo derrubava minhas especulações, fazendo o questionamento chave do qual talvez nunca encontrasse a resposta – "Mas quando seria o tempo certo?!"

Nunca tinha encontrado o amor, ou melhor, na verdade, nunca o tinha sentido ou conhecido na minha pele, mas podia ver nos olhares apaixonados que a minha mãe sempre dirigia ao meu pai, que amor verdadeiro como o deles certamente existia, e o meu estava escondido em algum lugar por aí ou, no meu caso, em alguma época por aí.

Além do mais, fazer outra faculdade estava fora de questão, pelo menos pelos próximos dez ou vinte anos. Ter tempo livre de sobra já estava começando a me dar nos nervos e não é como se eu não procurasse algo para me ocupar a cada nova década; eu procurava, encontrava, terminava e o que sobrava? Mais tempo livre, uma eternidade se você quer quantificar isso. Mas para _essa_ década eu tinha novos planos, novas idéias, uma coisa que me fincasse nesse lugar como os perfumes uma vez me enraizaram na França (porque eu também sou perfumista, e dos bons, caso não tenha mencionado antes).

Como se algo invisível, um chamado inaudível me atraísse, eu estanquei em frente ao Smithsonian, o maior museu do mundo em história natural e da arte. "Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?!". Era uma quinta feira nublada de inverno, então eu podia andar seguramente pelas ruas sem correr o risco de "cegar" alguém com o meu brilho corporal causado pelo sol. Entrei decidido no museu, procurando pelo setor de administração a fim de falar com o curador, mas parei a meio passo da porta da Ala Norte, quando me choquei com um homem atarracado, um pouco gordinho, quase careca, usando óculos redondos e que aparentava ter seus cinqüenta anos, que de tão apressado, não me viu e eu idem, o que resultou em um monte papéis voando e ele caindo no chão. Ele levantou com uma cara de quem acabava de bater numa parede – eu não tiraria a razão dele – e me olhou esbaforido, pedindo desculpas e pegando os papéis que eu já havia juntado de pronto.

"Oh, me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo!" – eu disse, tratando logo de distraí-lo do fato de que eu não me movi um centímetro do lugar com o impacto.

"Não, não se desculpe. Eu que peço desculpas. Eu não o vi, meu rapaz! Também com tantos relatórios obstruindo minha visão... Poço lhe ajudar? Você parece perdido."

"Oh, talvez o senhor possa. Estou procurando a sala do responsável pelo setor de ciências do museu."

"Mas que coincidência! O senhor acaba de encontrá-lo."

"Sério?! Mas que ótimo!"

"Oh, a propósito, muito prazer, sou o Doutor Thomas Stiffel, co-curador do museu de história natural e biólogo-chefe responsável pelo parque zoológico do instituto."

"Stiffel? Autor daquele estudo fantástico sobre as tartarugas seculares das Galápagos? Uau! O prazer é todo meu conhecê-lo, doutor Stiffel! Chamo-me Andreas Aknos. Formei-me em Biologia Marinha em Atenas."

"O que o traz até o Smithsonian, senhor Aknos?" – ele disse, com um olhar curioso.

"Gostaria de me candidatar ao programa de biologia marinha para pesquisadores estrangeiros, para o próximo semestre. Eu sempre gostei de animais. - _mais do que o senhor imagina _– E cativo um interesse em especial pelas baleias."

"Baleias?" – ele perguntou surpreso.

"Sim, baleias. Orcas são as minhas favoritas. Seus hábitos sociais são tão peculiares. E me fascinam como elas podem parecer tão adoráveis e selvagens ao mesmo tempo."

"Uhn, interessante, senhor Aknos. Mas perdoe-me a curiosidade demasiada. O senhor me parece jovem demais. Quantos anos o senhor tem?"

"Dezenove."

"Dezenove? Tão jovem e já graduado? Não temos pesquisadores tão jovens assim aqui nos Estados Unidos."

"É que sempre fui avançado demais para a minha idade. Pulei várias séries durante o básico. Comecei o curso aos treze, graduei-me aos dezoito e especializei-me este ano."

"Mais interessante ainda! Na verdade senhor Aknos, abrimos uma vaga de pesquisa de campo. O senhor, caso se candidate ao programa, concorrerá à vaga com mais 15 outros pesquisadores, cujas inscrições estão em minhas mãos neste momento. E o período de inscrições termina daqui a... – aqui ele olhou rapidamente para um relógio de bolso – trinta minutos."

"Oh! Meus Deuses! Trinta minutos?! Não vai dar tempo! Vai dar tempo? Oh, não vai dar tempo!" – eu surtei ali, bem na frente do curador.

"Não se preocupe senhor Aknos. O senhor esteve com o examinador das inscrições todo esse tempo." Nós paramos então em frente a uma sala, com o nome do senhor Stiffel escrito na porta, o que eu entendi ser a sala dele, e rapidamente abri a porta, para que ele passasse.

"Mas..."

"Só preciso que o senhor preencha esta ficha de inscrição. Os documentos restantes o senhor entrega a minha secretária amanhã. O exame de aptidão é depois de amanhã, às nove da manhã. Ah! E preciso de recomendações de dois antigos professores seus." – tudo isso ele me disse enquanto entregava uma folha de papel amarelo, e mais uma branca, com uma lista dos documentos de graduação necessários a inscrição.

"Muito obrigado, doutor Stiffel, muito obrigado mesmo! Essa é uma chance única. Muito obrigado."

"Não me agradeça ainda, senhor Aknos. O senhor nem fez o exame, o qual, eu arrisco dizer, não é dos mais fáceis. Ademais, seria muito interessante ter um biólogo tão jovem em nosso quadro de pesquisa."

"Não se preocupe, doutor. Não vou decepcionar."

"Agora, senhor Aknos, preencha esta ficha, entregue a minha secretária na sala aqui em frente e nos vemos dentro de dois dias, no exame."

"Obrigado mais uma vez, doutor Stiffel."

"Não foi nada. Até logo, eu creio. Boa sorte!"

Saindo da sala do doutor Stiffel, preenchi a folha amarela, e a entreguei a secretária dele, que fez questão de não disfarçar um olhar faminto daqueles de quem vê o último copo de água do planeta! Aff! Eu e minha enfadonha fascinação.

No dia seguinte, voltei ao museu para entregar a documentação necessária para a inscrição. Não consegui falar pessoalmente com dois de meus antigos professores, mas eles me mandaram por email depois, duas cartas de recomendação recheadas de congratulações. Novamente a secretária, que só hoje descobri se chamar Juno, recebeu-me de uma forma mais do especial, eu diria, colocando meu pedido no topo da pilha, depois que lhe fiz um pequeno galanteio, dizendo que Juno era o nome da bela deusa rainha do Olimpo, e que e jovem fazia jus ao nome que recebera. Uma óbvia mentira, mas não custava nada agradá-la um pouco. Acabei por dar motivo de alegria a vida da coitada por dias!

No dia seguinte, uma hora antes da marcada para o início do exame, eu já estava na sala de espera, com mais dez concorrentes a vaga da bolsa de pesquisa, alguns que de tão ansiosos dava para eu sentir o cheiro da adrenalina no sangue deles, outros mais calmos e um mais ao canto que estava praticamente estático; eu diria que ele estava morto se não ouvisse seus batimentos nem a sua respiração de onde eu estava. Definitivamente aquele exame era muito importante para eles. Pra mim também, na verdade, porque ele seria minha saída, o meu álibi, a minha ocupação. Pois mamãe sempre dizia que "mente desocupada é oficina pros demônios!". Além do mais, eu estaria fazendo o que gosto, já que de uns anos pra cá a biologia marinha tem sido um desafio excitante pra mim, junto pra mim que sempre odiei peixe! Doce ironia do destino.

O doutor Stiffel mesmo iria aplicar o exame, já que ele consistia de duas partes: uma escrita, com perguntas dissertativas acerca da vida em habitats marinhos e a outra verbal e prática, com a demonstração _in causus_ (sobre o caso)do conhecimento. Todos os candidatos teriam 2 horas para responder ao exame escrito e depois cada um teria 15 minutos para dar seu parecer acerca de uma situação-problema. O exame terminaria às quinze horas em ponto. O exame escrito em si não estava muito difícil; era só uma pequena análise de um ecossistema afetado por um derramamento de petróleo e um breve parecer acerca da catalogação de duas novas espécies de peixes na Grande Barreira de Corais¹. Fácil pra mim que tive tempo de sobra pra reler sobre diferentes ecossistemas marinhos antes de fazer o exame, já que dormir não era uma necessidade.

Fui o segundo no exame prático, e não demorei muito pra desenvolver meu raciocínio sobre os hábitos de acasalamento das lulas gigantes. Se eu mesmo não tivesse pesquisado sobre o assunto anos antes, adeus bolsa de pesquisa! E pela cara que o Dr. Stiffel fez quando eu terminei, arrisco dizer que a bolsa já era minha.

Quando já eram quinze horas e todos já haviam se apresentado, estávamos todos na mesma sala de espera aguardando o resultado que, graças à ausência de dois concorrentes, sairia um pouco antes do que o esperado. Não demorou muito e a secretária saiu da sala do curador, com o resultado nas mãos, dirigindo-se até o quadro de avisos no canto da sala para pregá-lo. Muitos ali não se agüentavam de tanta ansiedade, aqui eu incluo uma pequena mulher de óculos com armação tartaruga que não parava de estralar os dedos de forma nervosa – e irritante! Todos se dirigiram até o quadro para saber quem houvera sido o felizardo merecedor da bolsa. Para minha total surpresa, meu nome não estava no topo da lista, e sim o do homem que eu achava que estava "morto" na sala de espera antes do exame. Pensando bem, seria prepotência minha achar que eu conseguiria a bolsa assim tão facilmente, até porque talvez ele fosse mais merecedor dela do que eu. Talvez tivesse se preparado mais. É talvez.

Cessados os parabéns, e apertos de mão, subtraindo-se aqui o meu por óbvias razões – ninguém quer sua mão apertada por um iceberg – a maioria já se dirigia para a saída do museu quando a senhorita Juno me chamou.

"Senhor Aknos, o senhor não pode ir embora antes de falar com o Dr. Stiffel. Ele pediu que o senhor fosse a sala dele assim que todos fossem embora. Ele quer conversar com o senhor."

"Oh, comigo?! Agora?! Claro. Claro, porque não?!"

"Por aqui senhor, ele o espera." – ela disse, se levantando de forma esguia e galanteadora, convidando-me a segui-la.

Ao entrar no gabinete do curador, o encontrei em pé, a um canto da sala, olhando pela janela o sol que tentava relutantemente aparecer em meios as pesadas nuvens. Como ele não me notara, resolvi me pronunciar.

"Pois não Dr. Stiffel. O senhor queria me ver?"

"Pois sim, certamente. Sente-se senhor Aknos. Tenho uma proposta para o senhor."

"Uma proposta doutor?" – disse assim que sentei e ele também.

"Sim, uma proposta. E pelo que o senhor me disse há uns dias atrás, quando nos conhecemos, certamente não irá recusar."

"Oh, pois então diga doutor, sou todo ouvidos."

"O chefe do nosso programa de observação e combate a caça predatória às orcas, na Península de Olímpia, em Washington, disse estar precisando de um pesquisador jovem, audacioso e com bastante energia, para ser seu observador em terra e estudar os hábitos das orcas enquanto elas estão próximas da costa. E também, ao que parece, a equipe volta para o Alaska na primavera, a fim de seguir as baleias em migração. Como sempre ficam algumas para trás, ele quer deixar um membro da equipe em Port Angeles, que é onde fica a nossa base, justamente para descobrir o motivo da estadia mais demorada dessas baleias. Se o senhor aceitar, o senhor parte amanhã mesmo, já que pelo seu exame, não tenho a menor dúvida em aceitá-lo para a vaga. A outra vaga que tínhamos era para trabalho interno, coisa burocrática. Como vi nos seus olhos o mesmo brilho que os meus costumavam ter, enquanto falava sobre a vida marinha com tanta paixão, percebi que estaria desperdiçando seu potencial enviando-o para o Havaí."

"Havaí?" – perguntei, tomando o cuidado para disfarçar a surpresa.

"É, Havaí. O rapaz que ganhou a bolsa tinha mais especializações que você, de fato, mas não me impressionou como devia. Só o bastante para conseguir passar dois anos fazendo a supervisão de outros biólogos na base de Honolulu. Agora o senhor, meu rapaz, fez por merecer essa oferta. Três anos de pesquisa, totalmente financiada pelo instituto e com a autorização do museu nacional, e mais passe livre entre a fronteira com o Canadá, na área da península e da Ilha Vancouver. Então, o senhor aceita?"

"Se eu aceito? Aceito, com certeza! O senhor acaba de ganhar o seu pesquisador, doutor."

"Perfeito! Sua documentação já está toda conosco, então a papelada e toda aquela burocracia de visto estará pronta amanhã de manhã. O senhor parte para Seattle pela tarde. De lá o senhor pega um avião menor até Port Angeles. Haverá um membro da equipe lhe esperando no aeroporto que irá acompanhá-lo até a base."

"Muito obrigado doutor. Muito obrigado por estar dando um voto de confiança a mim. O senhor não irá se decepcionar."

"Você disse isso há dois dias e não me decepcionou rapaz, muito pelo contrário. É com prazer que o Instituto Smithsonian o acolhe como seu mais novo membro. Eu sugiro que o senhor comece a fazer suas malas. E não se esqueça de comprar agasalhos, muitos agasalhos e botas, porque o senhor estará indo para a área mais chuvosa do estado. O sol é uma raridade por lá." – ele disse já se despedindo.

_Ai que maravilha! Nada de sol? E eu ainda vou trabalhar sozinho? Co a liberdade de conduzir minha própria pesquisa? Que sonho! Isso é um sonho! – pensei em devaneios..._

Com a perspectiva de um ano maravilhoso se descortinando para mim a partir já do dia seguinte, resolvi ir pela primeira vez naquele bar atulhado de vampiros, próximo ao hotel, para comemorar, ou só pela curiosidade de saber o que de tão interessante havia naquele lugar. No caminho eu imaginava o que eu encontraria lá, já que só sabia que existiam outros da minha espécie ali por causa do cheiro e porque eu via a aura vermelho turvo dos que entravam e saiam dali. O cheiro de sangue humano abundava no ar já a dois quarteirões antes do bar, e quanto mais eu me aproximava, mais palpável ele se tornava pra mim, cinco vezes mais aguçado do que os meus instintos já permitiam, dada a minha capacidade especial. Saia uma música pesada do lugar, um tipo de heavy metal diferente e dark, carregado de gritos e solos de guitarra, coisa digna do KISS ou Marylin Menson. Quando eu ouvi uma gargalhada gutural que se misturava sutilmente a um rosnado de advertência, o som de algo grande batendo pesadamente contra o que parecia ser a parede e vidro quebrando, percebi que ali eu não poderia sequer pensar em desligar meus instintos de defesa, não quando sabe lá quantos outros vampiros não estavam nem aí uns pros outros e destruírem-se a si mesmos era mais uma diversão do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu não estava com medo, até porque eu podia muito bem me virar sozinho quando eu precisava e não é como se eu fosse uma criança indefesa quando eu tinha além dos músculos e dentes, uma mente capaz de imobilizar facilmente outro vampiro. A nossa pele podia resistir a tudo, menos aos nossos próprios dentes, mas comigo eles tinham outra coisa com o que se preocupar.

O nome do bar era Blood Sea, e a calçada cheia de marcas de sangue – humano, notei pelo cheiro – só dizia como aquele nome lhe caia como uma luva. Na porta havia dois grandalhões negro-apáticos, com cabelos trançados em dreads grossos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo nas costas, e que tinham uma cara de poucos amigos que tentava parecer ameaçadora, mas estava mais pra cômica, na minha opinião – e eu tive que conter um riso baixo. Eles não seriam problema se não encrencassem comigo; tudo ficaria bem se eles ficassem na deles. Eu simplesmente os ignorei e me dirigi a porta.

"Hei! Quem você pensa que é para ir entrando assim aqui, hein criança?" – o da direita disse, me barrando enquanto eu passava por eles.

"Aqui não é um bar para bebedores de sangue?" – a cara que eles fizeram não foi de surpresa, mas sim de desgosto pelo termo que eu usei. "Não?! Huum... Será que eu me enganei?!" – eu perguntei de novo fazendo a maior cara cínica do mundo.

"Quem é você? Responda ou eu quebro cada ossinho seu antes que você possa dizer 'sanguessuga'." – e foi só quando o grandalhão da esquerda falou que eu notei que ele não era vampiro. Ali tinha tanto cheiro de sangue humano que eu nem consegui distinguir o cheiro dele do resto.

"Você só precisa saber que eu não sou ninguém que você queira conhecer. E você nunca conseguiria quebrar um osso meu, caso queira saber." – Eu levantei uma sobrancelha só pra questionar se ele havia entendido a minha deixa.

Ele liberou a passagem – ele entendeu então! - e me deixou passar, mas não antes de me dizer, alertando, "Nunca o vi por aqui. Você deve ser novo na cidade, deu pra perceber pelo sotaque. Cuidado lá dentro criança. O clima hoje ta um pouco mais pesado que o normal."

_O que ele quis dizer com "um pouco mais pesado que o normal" e porque ele se deu ao trabalho de me alertar para início de conversa?! _Minhas perguntas mudas foram rapidamente respondidas assim que eu cruzei o último pórtico, dando em um salão amplo, mas quase que totalmente escuro, 'iluminado' por lâmpadas de luz negra. Se eu já quase tocava o cheiro de sangue lá fora, aqui dentro eu podia cortá-lo em dois com uma faca de tão denso e carregado o ar estava. Eu notei logo de cara a pilha de corpos num canto mais afastado do bar, próximo ao grande balcão, já que era lá a fonte do cheiro, e constatei que talvez esses vampiros não precisassem caçar, eles só tinham que 'comprar' o seu sangue no barzinho da esquina. "Que curioso... hunf! Ótimo! Olha aonde eu vim parar!". Tal como o vigia lá na porta - que talvez só servisse para afastar humanos curiosos, por isso a cara de 'mau' - me alertou, o clima estava mesmo meio pesado demais. Eu compararia o clima ao de um velório, o que não seria uma comparação muito justa, dado ao fato de que todos naquela sala já estavam mortos.

O que mais me aliviou foi que a minha presença não havia sido notada, como se eu fosse mais um dentre os que já estavam ali dentro, não merecendo atenção. Procurei sentar no canto mais afastado do balcão, no extremo oposto a onde se encontravam os corpos empilhados e – só agora eu havia notado isso – ao seu lado, dois outros, que pareciam ser de dois homens, estavam de cabeça para baixo, presos a uma viga pelos pés, com o seu sangue escorrendo pela jugular desfacelada, ajuntando-se dentro de uma bacia. _Repulsivo! _

Foi quando eu dispensei o 'barmen' dizendo-lhe que não queria nada, ao que ele me respondeu com um olhar desconfiado, e a música que ainda tocava acabou, dando uma pausa para que outra começasse, que eu peguei de relance o diálogo de quatro outros vampiros sentados numa mesa no outro canto do cômodo. Aquilo teria passado despercebido por mim, se não fosse o tema da conversa e as pessoas que eram alvos daqueles murmúrios baixos: Os Volturi. Falavam de forma cochichada, em uma estúpida tentativa de que ninguém ouvisse. Um nômade de nome Isaac estava comentando acerca de rumores de uma visita que muito brevemente a tríade juntamente por seu séquito faria a América, por motivos até então desconhecidos.

"Você sabe Faro, você viu o que os Volturi fizeram àqueles vagabundos baderneiros em Toronto. Demetri, aquele perseguidor 'biônico' deles, estraçalhou um a um como se fossem feitos de papel. E não adiantava se esconder porque ele mais cedo ou mais tarde os encontrava. Até você ficou com medo. Admita!"

"Eu?! Eu não! Eu só prezei pela minha _vida_! Jamais ficaria lá, esperando que ele me destroçasse também, mesmo eu não tendo vendido meu peixe naquela história! Você ficaria Gabe?!" perguntou ao homem ao seu lado num tom de desconfiança.

"Eu também não! Mas o que me deixa muito receoso é o porquê destes rumores estarem correndo por estas bandas justo agora. Para se existirem rumores, existem notícias verdadeiras, pois ninguém levanta rumores sem fundamento! O que a realeza quer visitando sua "colônia" mais distante? Algo de bom certamente não é, pois eles jamais saem de Volterra. – ponderou o tal de Gabe.

"Obadiah me disse em Seattle, antes de partir para o Canadá, que acredita que as coisas são mais sérias do que aparentam. Ele ouviu que eles fariam essa visita por causa de uma mulher humana, mas também foi só o que pode apurar dos boatos. Ele também ouviu que nas proximidades de uma cidadezinha de Washington de nome Forks, uma batalha acontecera porque vira a fumaça branca da queima de muitos corpos. Além do mais ele notou que os ataques que estiveram acontecendo em Seattle cessaram depois do dia em que viu a fumaça. Supostamente a armada dos Volturi fez uma de suas usuais visitas de rotina. Falou também que Demetri andou caçando alguns coitados quando passou por Salem só para descarregar a raiva, depois do ocorrido em Forks. Eu evitaria aquelas bandas se fossem vocês." – advertiu isso, o último, que vestia um moletom preto com as mangas rasgadas, de nome Job.

"Existem histórias de que existe um clã habitando aquela área, mas nada confirmado. No entanto Laurent, vocês lembram-se do Laurent não?" perguntou brevemente para constatar atenção dos ouvintes, ao que todos acenaram. "Pois é, a última vez em que se soube dele, ele estava caçando por lá. Depois..."

A conversa rapidamente se findou quando outro grupo de vampiros, que estavam no outro canto do bar, começaram a brigar e rosnar uns para os outros. O barman, que aparentemente era também o dono do lugar, saiu em um pulo de trás do balcão e junto com o segurança vampiro se dirigiu para o bolo de corpos que eram os três animais se mordendo. Não fiquei pra saber que fim deu-se aos que ainda ficaram lá, pois aproveitei a distração dos locais para me esgueirar e sair dali o mais rápido e sorrateiramente possível. Só o segurança humano notou quando eu já saia na porta e me dirigia de volta para o hotel, controlando a muito custo os meus passos, para não sair voando dali.

"Eu não disse pra você que o clima estava meio pesado aí dentro?! Tem estado assim desde que os rumores sobre os Volturi chegaram por aqui, e as visitas frequentes da armada ao país contribuíram. Tudo anda meio 'instável' sabe..." – ele disse.

"Sei, deu pra perceber isso."

"Não vou dizer pra voltar mais vezes, porque eu não diria isso nem pra o meu pior inimigo se eu pudesse, mas volte, se você quiser." – ele falou olhando de forma sonhadora pra mim. Ah, a maldita fascinação de novo!

"Não, obrigado." – eu, como sempre, delicado como uma serra elétrica. Dei meia volta nos calcanhares e em menos de cinco minutos já estava de volta ao hotel. Liguei a luz do quarto e me pus a arrumar as minhas malas. Havia passado mais cedo em uma loja de departamentos e comprado o que eu certamente precisaria: os agasalhos, não para me esquentar, mas para a máscara de faz-de-conta de garoto humano, as botas, roupas de trabalho. Aproveitei para ir a algumas lojas e comprar outras roupas de sair, pois nunca se sabe, e mesmo lá sendo o lugar que certamente mais chove no mundo, o seguro morreu de velho.

No dia seguinte, a senhorita Juno me ligou bem cedo, para avisar da hora do vôo e dizer que toda a documentação e mais as autorizações devidas estavam em uma pasta endereçada a mim, sob a guarda da companhia aérea. Desejou-me boa viagem e pediu que fosse visitá-la caso voltasse a Washington em breve. Não dei esperanças a ela, mas agradeci a cortesia.

Na hora marcada, peguei um taxi e me dirigi ao aeroporto, com a expectativa de uma criança que vai conhecer o papai Noel! Parte de mim ainda não acreditava que aquilo acontecera comigo e a outra parte dizia para que eu parasse de me dissuadir e aproveitasse o momento. E foi o que eu fiz, eu curti o momento, até o avião pousar em Seattle e eu tomar o outro vôo, no aviãozinho menor até Port Angeles, onde eu deveria me encontrar com o enviado da equipe do Dr. Jeferson, o chefe do programa de observação das orcas.

O rapaz era simpático e aparentava ser cinco a seis anos mais "velho" do que a minha aparecia externa demonstrava, penetrantes olhos azuis e pele clara. Não diria como a minha porque mesmo depois da transformação mantive o meu moreno jambo, só que mais pálido.

&&---&&---&&

"Boa tarde. O senhor deve ser o senhor Aknos. Eu me chamo Justin. Sou o subchefe da equipe do Dr. Jeferson."

"Olá, muito prazer! Andreas. Pode me chamar só de Andreas. E, por favor, não sou mais velho que você, por isso esqueça o 'senhor' ok?" – eu disse apertando levemente sua mão, já que eu estava de luvas.

"Ok. Será Andreas então. Vamos? O doutor está esperando pelo s... por você. Ele está na base para vê-lo e lhe dar todas as informações que precisar. A equipe parte amanhã, ao meio dia, para o Alasca, então ele espera que você já esteja preparado para se virar sozinho até lá. Ele raramente sai do barco, então acho melhor nos apressarmos."

"Certamente. Vamos então. Não o deixemos esperando."

A cidade não era lá uma metrópole, já que se passaram mais ou menos dez minutos no percurso do aeroporto até o cais, onde ficava a base. Apesar de pequena, a cidade era simpática, pelo menos a noite – sim, a essa altura já era noite. E sentia-se o ar de cidade litorânea em qualquer lugar ali.

Chegamos ao cais e fui logo recebido, assim que desci do carro, por um homem alto, magro e com cabelos tão brancos quanto à neve, que me olhava como uma criança olha para um presente que acaba de ganhar.

"Olá! Olá! Boa noite! Você deve ser Andreas. O doutor Stiffel me falou muito sobre você. Disse que mesmo não o conhecendo muito bem, você passou a ele uma segurança que ele jamais sentiu em outra pessoa. Por isso o indicou a vaga. Fico feliz que tenha aceitado."

"Eu que fico feliz por ter aceitado a oferta do Dr. Stiffel. Espero corresponder as expectativas dele e as suas também, doutor."

"Certamente, certamente. Isso só o tempo e o seu trabalho dirão meu rapaz. Mas por hora, você deve estar faminto e cansado, passou a tarde toda no avião. Você não quer descansar? Pela manhã nós conversamos mais calmamente e eu lhe dou todas as coordenadas necessárias."

"Na verdade, não estou muito cansado doutor. E eu comi no avião, então... Por que não começamos agora mesmo?" – eu respondi, solicito.

"Porque _EU _estou cansado meu rapaz, e um pesquisador, na minha idade, deve aproveitar cada segundo de descanso que lhe é oferecido, pois o mundo é imenso demais para se observar em um só dia. Não se preocupe, já está tudo acertado. Amanhã lhe explico direitinho. Agora só posso lhe adiantar que você virá a base somente para transmitir o andamento da sua pesquisa para o nosso navio no Alasca e para o instituto, em DC.² Obviamente, para pegar mantimentos também. No entanto, você ficará no posto avançado de observação, localizado na orla da reserva indígena de La Push. Qualquer coisa que precisar, é só contatar o xerife Charlie, em Forks."

"Forks?!"

(¹): A **Grande Barreira de Coral** é o maior recife de coral do mundo, com uma extensão de cerca de 2300 km, situada junto à costa nordeste do estado australiano de Queensland.

(²): Como os americanos chamam Washington DC, a capital dos EUA.

**N/A:** _Sorry!! Eu sei que eu demorei horrores pra atualizar a história, mas é pq eu andei meio ocupada com a facul e tals... Contudo, aki está mais um capítulo novinho. Espero que tenham gostado de lê-lo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. E para aqueles que ficaram desapontados porque o Seth não apareceu nesse capítulo de novo, só peço um pouco de paciência. Ele vai aparecer, no próximo capítulo... eu acho! rsrsrs Ah e desculpem o vocabulário rebuscado e antiquado de algumas partes (ou da fic toda! ¬¬_'_), mas é porque eu tentei expressar que esse era o modo do Andreas falar entendem, devido aos anos de experiência nas costas e tals. Ah, vcs sabem do que eu to falando! O Edward fala assim as vezes._

_É isso. Como ninguém me deixou uma insiginificante review no capítulo passado, o que me leva a crer que ninguém lê essa fic mesmo e eu tô postando ela de introzada que sou, não há o que responder a nenhum leitor. Espero que o quadro clínico mude daqui em diante. Reviews incentivam o autor a escrever, meus queridos! Exerçam esse facinante poder sobre mim._

_Inté o próximo capítulo... (que eu não sei quando vem, vai depender das reviews)_

_Bjunda da Gê!_

_**Parênteses: ****ESTE CAPT FOI ALTERADO. HÁ CERTOS TRECHOS QUE FORAM MUDADOS PARA ENQUADRAR A FIC DENTRO DO CONTEXTO DO ÚLTIMO LIVRO. RELEIAM, POR FAVOR, PARA ENTENDER A HISTÓRIA. OBRIGADA!**  
_


	3. Enfim La Push

_**Gênero**__: Drama/__Romance_

_**Spoilers**__: __Essa fic pode ter um ou vários spoilers seja do livro um, dois, três, quatro ou meio do quinto (haushaushaush). Eu não sei ainda aonde a minha imaginação vai me levar, no entanto estejam avisados desde logo, porque depois eu não quero gente reclamando comigo oká. E ela é uma fic __**slash/yaoi**__, então se você não curte, e nem se arrisca a por os olhos em tal espécie de texto, não o aconselho a ir adiante_.

_**Sumário: **__Finalmente Seth teve sua impressão, afinal todo lobisomem tem o direito de tê-la! Mas e se essa pessoa em questão não é exatamente quem ele esperava?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Essa fic foi baseada na série de livros Twilght. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu só peguei o gancho dela e criei uma estória a parte, só por diversão e falta do que fazer num domingo a tarde. Os novos personagens e o que acontece com eles... é tudo meu! __My precious..._

**SUNRISE**

**por ****Ge Black-Masen**

**beta-read por nathsnape**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****Enfim La Push e... Cullens?!**

Na manhã seguinte, a tripulação já se preparava para zarpar exatamente ao meio dia, e certamente que eu deveria estar mais do que pronto para fazer o meu trabalho até lá. O Dr. Jeferson, logo cedo, às 4 da manhã, bateu na porta de minha cabine e pediu que eu o acompanhasse até a ponte de comando, onde eu seria instruído acerca dos parâmetros e tudo o mais relativos à pesquisa que deveria fazer, bem como detalhes da localização do posto avançado que eu definitivamente não sabia aonde era.

Lá pelas 11 da manhã, quando o tempo nublado se fazia firme e definitivamente resoluto em deixar um rélis raio de sol passar, já estava tudo acertado e o navio da equipe do Sea Observer estava pronto para zarpar do cais de Port Angeles. Eu já estava igualmente a postos para o trabalho, com todos os apetrechos que o doutor me forçou a empurrar em minha já atulhada mochila.

"Espero que estejamos todos prontos, Pesquisador Avançado Andreas?!" disse o Dr. Jeferson arqueando uma sobrancelha, quando nos despedimos.

"Definitivamente, doutor. Definitivamente prontos!" disse seguro. Eu estava em êxtase e meu ego estava mais do que inflado! "Faremos grandes progressos com as orcas, doutor."

"Espero que sim Andreas. Esse é o seu propósito aqui. Cuide bem dos meus bebês." Disse ele piscando um olho rapidamente de forma marota.

"Adeus doutor. Faça uma boa viagem! Nos falamos amanhã à tarde, pelo rádio."

"Certamente. Adeus meu garoto. E que a Boa Sorte dos biólogos marinhos, esteja com você!"

O subchefe da equipe, aquele rapaz simpático que me apanhou no aeroporto, havia me dito que o xerife Swan viria às 13 horas em ponto para me levar até o meu posto em La Push. Como ainda faltavam vinte minutos para o meio dia, resolvi comprar um mapa da região, já que acredite você ou não, não tinha pego nenhum com a tripulação do navio. Fui até uma pequena livraria não muito longe do cais para ver se eles tinham alguns a venda e aproveitar para comprar algum desses best-sellers atuais para distrair durante a noite; e como as mochilas, mesmo pesadíssimas, pereciam feitas de isopor para mim, resolvi levá-las comigo.

No meio do caminho, aproveitei para visualizar melhor o porto da cidade que era razoavelmente grande dado a sua localização e o considerável fluxo de navios. Havia toda uma avenida a beira-mar no próprio cais, cheia de pequenas lojas de lembrancinhas, artigos para pesca, roupas de banho entre outras coisas.

Dirigi-me a pequena livraria na parte mais afastada do cais, entre dois grandes armazéns de estivas. Definitivamente, olhando aquele pequeno casebre de frente, parecia que a qualquer momento ele seria engolido pelas paredes que o ladeavam. Sua localização projetava no ambiente interno da lojinha uma parcial escuridão, compensada somente por algumas velas grossas aqui e acolá, e alguns abajures prostrados em mesinhas individuais de leitura. _'Que lugar mais estranho, e ao mesmo tempo mais aconchegante, para se ler?!'_. Olhando a loja de fora e pela frente, ela perecia pequena, mas olhando agora de dentro ela desmentia totalmente essa impressão, já que era bem comprida e suas paredes pareciam acompanhar as dos armazéns que a cercavam. Grandes estantes repletas de livros estavam dispostas em quatro longas fileiras retas que iam da porta até um grande balcão de madeira no fundo da loja. Devia ter de tudo ali. Não me surpreenderia se, por acaso, perguntasse ao atendente se ele teria os pergaminhos perdidos do Mar Morto e ele me respondesse que sim.

Havia um homem, mais ou menos alto, esguio, de grandes tranças de cabelo impecavelmente negro, grandes bochechas caídas e com uma cara de poucos amigos, atrás do balcão. Quando o questionei se ele trabalhava ali, o homem, que antes estava totalmente absorto na leitura de um jornal, me olhou de forma cansada e com total desinteresse o que inesperadamente se converteu em uma reação estranha quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Era como se ele soubesse que tinha algo "errado" comigo. Algo nele também não me inspirou confiança, e por algum motivo desconhecido, também, meus instintos ficaram em estado de semialerta. Curta e grosseiramente, ele me respondeu ser o dono da livraria.

"Você por acaso não teria um mapa da região? Preciso de um que cubra Port Angeles, a Ilha Vancouver e toda a extensão da Península Olímpica." perguntei.

"Talvez eu tenha, talvez eu não tenha. Não me lembro se vendi o último semana passada. Os mapas ficam na quarta estante, bem no meio, terceira prateleira de baixo pra cima. Veja você mesmo se tem."

'_Por Zeus! Que ser de educação ímpar! Com certeza a mãe dele não lhe deu umas palmadas quando ele era pequeno, ou talvez tenha dado, só que bem no meio daquela cara feia, por isso aquelas bochechas!'_

Dirigi-me – a contragosto, claro - até a prateleira onde o homenzinho mal educado havia dito que estariam os mapas, e graças a Hera, consegui encontrar o mapa que eu queria no meio de um enorme amontoado de cartazes e papeis que mais parecia material para reciclagem.

Como queria também um livro de leitura simples, só para me distrair nas horas de "descanso", comecei a vasculhar as prateleiras da pequena loja em busca de algum título interessante. Não muito tempo depois de iniciada a minha busca, o sino pendurado a porta tocou, anunciando a entrada de mais um comprador. Não dei atenção ao recém chegado, que neste momento falava com o balconista ao fundo da loja, e continuei a olhar os tombos dos livros antigos.

Como sempre gostei de ler desde pequeno, certa vez enquanto estava em Veneza, comecei a amadurecer a idéia de abrir uma pequena livraria, coisa singela mesmo, nada muito grandioso, muito parecida com este lugar apertadinho e atulhado de livros que eu minutos atrás adentrara. Isso com certeza me ocuparia o tempo e me faria necessário aos humanos, e de certa forma, eu acabaria por ver as pessoas crescendo ao meu redor, como flores silvestres na primavera, me fazendo esquecer que eu era aquele carvalho seco, de madeira dura, que nunca se desfaria, caído na beira da clareira. Eu certamente poderia ignorar mais algumas décadas com aquilo, e seria feliz, tinha certeza disso. No entanto, nunca concretizei a idéia. Só mais um sonho posto na prateleira junto com muitos outros...

Alguns minutos de busca depois passei os dedos pelo lombo de um livro que me chamou a atenção pelo sugestivo nome: _Mitos e Lendas Quileutes_. Muito a contragosto, resolvi questionar o balconista sobre o que ele poderia falar sobre aquele livro, já que não havia sinopse no verso.

"Oi?! Com licença?! Oi! Senhor?!" - tentei chamar a atenção do homem que parecia nem se tocar que eu estava ali. Então fui até o fundo da loja e bati com certa força no balcão com o livro.

"OOOOWW!!" – berrou ele ante ao susto. "Que isso!? Que foi? Não achou o mapa?"

"O mapa? Pois sim, encontrei um, obrigado. Agora o que você me diz sobre este livro? Do que se trata exatamente, já que não tem sinopse nem orelha alguma aqui?!"- perguntei-lhe no mesmo tom mal educado ao mesmo tempo em que lhe passava o livro, que era encapado com um tecido negro com uma pena vermelha aplicada na capa.

"Este livro, na verdade, é um exemplar raríssimo. Só foram impressos dez destes. A editora lançou essa tiragem em caráter experimental porque temia um choque direto com a população local, que não gosta muito de "fuçar" em velhas histórias para assustar crianças, histórias que pelo jeito ainda assustam gente grande também, se é que me entende." Sinistramente, ele levantou umas das sobrancelhas de forma insinuante. _'O quê ele quis dizer com isso? Eu nem sou daqui!'_

"Aah! Entendo. Mas do que se trata exatamente?", refiz a pergunta de forma ríspida.

"Veja bem, o manuscrito foi ditado por um legítimo índio quileute que, a propósito, era meu bisavô, e contém as mais antigas e legítimas histórias da tribo de La Push. É um compêndio de crônicas e mitos que ainda hoje são passados de geração em geração entre os nossos. Há muito que não visito a reserva, mas ainda sou um quileute, e como presumo que o jovem seja um turista, acho que vai gostar de ler o livro. Acho que tem tudo _a_ _ver_ com o senhor..."

"Perdão?"

"Não, nada. Então, vai levar ou não o livro? Eu não tenho a tarde toda!"

"Depois de tão _gentil_ oferta, vou levá-lo!" – respondi de forma seca. "Quanto custa o mapa, o tal livro preto das lendas e mais... esse aqui?" – perguntei finalmente lhe entregando outro livro.

Depois de muito ouvir o balconista, sobre uma infinidade de livros que estavam em promoção e blábláblá, findei o inconveniente atendimento saindo da lojinha carregando além do mapa, um livro de história dos Estados Unidos, e o sobre lendas e mitos locais, que o vendedor da livraria fez questão de salientar – novamente – que eu não estaria me arrependendo em comprá-lo. '_O que ele estava querendo dizer com aquilo? Será que toda essa gente daqui é tão rude quanto? Por Zeus! Se forem, então meus deuses, concedam-me a paciência de Atlas!'_

Assim que cheguei à praça central de Port Angeles, já eram 13 da tarde e nenhum sinal do tal xerife Swan que supostamente deveria estar lá para me apanhar. Eu poderia ser pontual, mas certamente existiam pessoas que não o eram.

Meia hora depois, um homem meio alto, com porte atlético, sai de uma viatura e se dirige em minha direção. "Olá! Você deve ser o novo pesquisador. "Andréias", certo?!" – ele questionou, estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

"É _Andreas_, chefe Swan, se não se importa." – respondi corrigindo-o. Ele parecia ser muito tímido, mas isso de forma alguma influenciava na sua pose firme. Senti isso logo no aperto de mão. E a aura dele inspirava segurança. Tanto que me dei ao descuido de esquecer certos "detalhes" e retribui o cumprimento apertando a mão que me era estendida.

Ele imediatamente notou a temperatura da minha mão e de forma curiosa, não estranhou ou reagiu da mesma forma que qualquer outro antes dele, ao se deparar com a mesma situação.

"Está tudo bem com você, Andreas?" – ele simplesmente perguntou de forma desconfiada logo após recolher a mão.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Por que não deveria, senhor?"

Ainda assim, tive a leve impressão de não ter sido o primeiro a submetê-lo a tais dúvidas, porque ele simplesmente havia reagido _bem demais_. Mas se eu havia plantado a sementinha da dúvida na imaginação fértil do chefe Swan, certamente não saberia, porque ele de forma estranha conseguia bloquear alguns aspectos da sua aura, dificultando sua leitura. O que despertou em mim certa curiosidade, mas, de certo, não havia nada com o que me preocupar quanto ao xerife, pelo menos por hora.

"Não, por nada. Esqueça. E, por favor, pode me chamar só de Charlie, ok? Está tudo aí? Podemos ir?!" – ele perguntou de forma forçadamente animada na tentativa de desfazer rapidamente aquele estranho momento.

"Sim, quando quiser."

Depois de colocarmos, ou melhor, de eu colocar as mochilas no porta-malas, porque estavam abismalmente pesadas e eu não cometeria dois erros seguidos fazendo-o carregá-las - colocando assim adubo na sementinha da desconfiança que plantei em Charlie - nós seguimos para La Push.

A viagem foi bem tranqüila, visto que tanto eu quanto Charlie não parecíamos nos incomodar com o silêncio que a outros seria constrangedor. Excetuando claro, pequenos diálogos aqui e acolá.

"O que o trás a Forks, Andreas? O doutor Jeferson mencionou algo sobre baleias e La Push, e foi só o que eu consegui entender de toda aquela verborragia técnica que ele despejou em mim."

"É, ele se empolga um pouco mesmo. Tive uma razoavelmente longa conversa com ele esta manhã. Eu fui designado como pesquisador avançado para analisar as baleias que permanecem na baía de La Push mesmo depois do tempo que deveriam, e o porquê delas abandonarem o grupo para ficarem sozinhas nas águas próximas a reserva. É um fenômeno curioso, um comportamento nunca antes observado em nenhum sirênio."

"Uuhm" – foi só o que Chalie respondeu. E eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Notei que você não é americano. Ao menos não parece ser. O inglês é impecável, mas tem sotaque. De onde você é Andreas?"

"Eu vim da Grécia."

"Uuhm" – outro curto som em resposta.

"Quantos anos tem, Andreas?"

"Dezenove."

"E já é graduado?" – Ele perguntou, visivelmente espantado.

"Já. É que na Grécia temos um sistema diferente de ensino baseado na aprendizagem do aluno. Então se você já está apto para avançar de série, você avança. Eles não ficam te prendendo, sabe. Simples. Por isso terminei cedo."

"Uuhm" – ele por fim respondeu, parecendo meio incrédulo. Eu não pude evitar sorrir da situação.

Mais trinta minutos de viagem e chegamos a uma pequena cidade que, se eu havia lido certo a placa na entrada, devia ter pouco mais de três mil habitantes.

"Andreas, bem vindo a Forks."

"Então esta é _Forks_?"

"Esta é Forks. Só vou dar uma passada rápida em casa, pegar algumas coisas para levar a um amigo que mora na reserva e então seguiremos viagem. Tudo bem?"

"Por mim tudo bem."

Paramos em frente a uma casinha branca, dessas de estilo sobrado colonial, muito charmosa em minha opinião. Parecia em muitos aspectos com a que tinha na França. Charlie não se demorou muito. Entrou no carro todo molhado segurando alguns sacos plásticos, carrancudo, reclamando do porquê de chover tanto por quilômetro quadrado naquele lugar.

"É bom você ir se acostumando Andreas, porque aqui ou chove todo tempo ou neva, então não espere que o sol apareça com frequência."

"Não espero Charlie. Não esperava mesmo." - respondi solicito. "A propósito, quem é este rapaz estampado nesses cartazes?" Perguntei curioso, apontando para uma pilha de pôsteres que emanava do porta-luvas da viatura. E eu só perguntei, pois algo no rapaz da foto me chamou a atenção: talvez porque eu tenha visto alguns desses pregados por Port Angeles.

"Oh, ele se chama Jacob. Ele é filho do amigo que estamos indo visitar. Desapareceu há algum tempo e mesmo com as inúmeras buscas, mandados e alertas, não conseguimos nenhuma notícia de seu paradeiro até então. Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar onde ele possa ter se enfiado!"

"Uuhm" – agora foi a minha vez de ser monossilábico.

Quando nós estávamos chegando à casa do amigo de Charlie na reserva, ele me disse que esperasse por ele no carro se quisesse ou que entrasse para conhecer o tal amigo. Eu optei por entrar, não custava nada ser gentil.

"Billy é um grande amigo. Nem me lembro desde quando nos conhecemos... mas sinto como se tivéssemos crescido juntos." – Charlie disse antes de dar três batidas rápidas na porta.

Após um minuto ou dois e um breve grito de "Já estou indo", um senhor em uma cadeira de rodas veio atender a porta e cumprimentou esfuziantemente Charlie com semiabraço desajeitado. Iniciaram um papo animado sobre o último jogo que assistiram e coisas do tipo, como se eu fizesse parte da paisagem e nem estivesse ali, o que eu agradeci intimamente. Mas minha presença logo foi notada quando Charlie de repente se lembrou que não viera até ali sozinho e tratou de me apresentar ao homem chamado Billy.

"Billy, este é Andreas, o novo pesquisador do Dr. Jeferson que vai ficar no posto na reserva que estava sendo ocupado pelo Peter na temporada passada." – Charlie disse em tom solene.

Quando eu me dirigi para fitar o homem ao qual fui apresentado, algo soou como se milhões de gritos de alerta penetrassem ao mesmo tempo em minha cabeça, quando olhei profundamente nos olhos dele. Billy era um índio não muito velho, com olhos negros profundos e com uma aura que sem mais nem menos passou de um azul turquesa claro para um vermelho-sangue nada amistoso, o que me fez recuar um passo, ainda que eu mantivesse em minha face uma máscara ilegível, livre de qualquer reação de surpresa. O mesmo não posso dizer de Billy que mudou de uma feição receptiva e animada para outra carregada de asco e... ira? Por isso o vermelho-sangue turgindo a alma do homem. Sua face contorcia-se em caretas contidas. Frente à inesperada e estranha reação do outro, limitei-me a apenas manear a cabeça em educado cumprimento.

"Ele não pode estar aqui! Não pode! Ele tem que sair da reserva imediatamente! Imediatamente, Charlie! Diga ao tal doutor que mande outro! Mas ele tem que ir embora! Como um deles pode estar na reserva?! Como?! Eles não estão mais honrando o acordo! Fora daqui seu animal!" – Disse Billy de forma abrupta, em tentativas vãs de sair da cadeira e me agarrar. Suas mãos se fechavam e se abriam como garras de um lobo que mesmo estando próximo a presa, não conseguia apanhá-la e destroçá-la porque estava preso a uma armadilha. A postura que tomara era totalmente defensiva, chegando até a puxar Charlie pelo colarinho e abaixá-lo até a altura de seus olhos, sibilando de forma lenta e perigosa:

"Tire-o daqui agora!" E virando-se em minha direção esbravejou – "SAIA DA MINHA CASA AGORA! SAIA!"

Charlie sem entender coisa alguma tentou, em vão, acalmar os ânimos de Billy que parecia incontrolável em sua cólera. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê do velho índio reagir assim ao me ver, ou será que ele sabia de alguma forma que eu era um vampiro?! Será que ele também podia sentir, assim como o índio da livraria que eu oferecia perigo, ainda que eu mesmo não o vislumbrasse?!

Billy, com outra igualmente inesperada reação, voltou-se para dentro da casa, batendo a porta na cara de Charlie, e berrando lá de dentro que ele nunca mais voltasse a pisar lá, não se estivesse comigo e que eu me mantivesse afastado da reserva se não quisesse ver o meu fim. Fora visivelmente um aviso que eu a princípio não conseguira interpretar. Mais tarde, na manhã do dia seguinte eu saberia o que aquele aviso significava.

Charlie, completamente desnorteado e com a face cheia de perguntas que gritavam por respostas, dirigiu-se a mim inquirindo-me se eu a caso sabia da causa que levara Billy a reagir daquela maneira tão insana.

"Andreas, você e Billy, por acaso, já se conheciam?"

"Nunca o vi na _vida_, Charlie! Não entendo porque ele me atacou daquela maneira. Estou tão surpreso quanto você." – respondi ainda com a máscara de indiferença. Eu iria investigar a causa daquela cena toda com certeza, isso era um fato. "Eu nem sou daqui, como poderia tê-lo encontrado antes?"

"É verdade, você tem razão. Billy deve estar ficando louco. Acho que deve ser a ausência do filho; o desaparecimento dele pode estar afetando-o mais do que eu imaginava. Preciso vir conversar com ele mais tarde, com mais calma..." – '_e sem você' _ele deve ter acrescentado mentalmente.

Já dentro do carro, Charlie, mais calmo, disse que achava melhor que eu passasse a noite na casa dele, porque a essa altura toda a tribo dos quileute já havia "alertada" por Billy de um estranho na reserva deles. Para Charlie, Billy tivera tido um passageiro ataque motivado por depressão e que ele carecia esclarecer as coisas para Billy antes que eu pudesse me instalar no posto da aldeia, já que o índio era o chefe do conselho da tribo.

"Não se preocupe, teremos tudo isso resolvido pela manhã. Creio que no mais tardar, amanhã à tarde você já esteja instalado no posto." Charlie me instruiu por fim, não dizendo mais nada durante o caminho de volta. Em determinado momento da viagem, antes de deixarmos os limites da reserva, vi sombras se deslocando rapidamente por trás das árvores em ambos os lados da estrada. Quando o carro passou brevemente por uma brecha entre os arbustos vi o parecia um grande lobo correndo seguido de perto por outro de igual tamanho, ambos marrons escuros. O que mais me surpreendeu foi que além da forma, aqueles animais tinham aura humana, e todas ostentando o mesmo vermelho-sangue da do velho índio que deixamos pra trás. Sejam eles o quê forem, certamente não me queriam ali tanto quanto Billy.

Quando finalmente cruzamos a linha da divisa da reserva, as figuras animalescas que nos perseguiam converteram-se em figuras humanas das quais, mesmo podendo ver da grande distância em que já estávamos da fronteira, só pude visualizar suas sombras. Outra coisa a se investigar.

Não muito tempo depois chegamos a casa de Charlie. Eu indiquei que já que só ia passar uma noite em sua casa, não precisava tirar toda a parafernália que estava no porta-malas, sendo necessária somente a mochila menor, que eu carregava comigo dentro do carro. Ele concordou, dirigindo-se a casa e abrindo a porta da frente, dando passagem para que eu adentrasse. A casa era acolhedora: dava sinais de pertencer a um legítimo solteiro, porém a limpeza dos cômodos demonstrava que uma mulher habitava a casa também.

"Essa é a minha humilde casa, Andreas. Você aceita alguma coisa? Café?" – perguntou ele dirigindo-se a cozinha comigo logo atrás. "No momento, minha filha está morando comigo. Faz pouco tempo que se mudou. Ah! E por falar nela, ela está casando amanhã com um rapaz que ela conheceu aqui mesmo em Forks." – disse de forma meio animada meio emburrada.

"Sério?! Que bom. E como ela se chama?"

"Isabella."

Nesse momento houve três batidas a porta, ao que prontamente Charlie se dirigiu pra atender quem chamava. Quando abriu a porta, uma linda mulher, um pouco baixa e magra, mas muito bonita, adentrou cumprimentando Charlie e caminhou em minha direção, dirigindo-se a mim diretamente. Senti na mesma hora que ela era uma igual, uma semelhante, uma vampira, como eu. Com os mesmos olhos dourados ela me fitou e abriu um largo sorriso.

"Olá! And... Olá!" – ela cumprimentou como se já nos conhecêssemos. E ela me olhava de forma curiosa.

"Olá!" – respondi educadamente.

"Me chamo Alice e é um prazer conhecê-lo. E você é?"

"Andreas. O prazer é meu." – respondi enquanto Charlie adentrava a cozinha.

"Oh, vejo que já se conheceram. Andreas, Alice é irmã de Edward, o noivo de Bella. Alice, Andreas é um pesquisador que veio para substituir Peter no posto em La Push."

"Eu sei." – Ela disse.

"O que disse? Como já sabe? Ele acabou de chegar." – Charlie perguntou curioso.

"É que as notícias correm rápido sabe..." – respondeu ela de forma vaga como quem foge pela tangente.

"Esse Billy..."

O telefone tocou ao longe, e Charlie pediu licença enquanto corria para atender. Alice, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, esclareceu-se.

"Eu já sabia quem você era antes mesmo de nos apresentarmos e, acredite, não foi o Billy quem contou. Eu só tinha que cumprir as formalidades para não confundir o Charlie. Você deve estar se perguntando o que uma vampira como eu faz em Forks, não é? Eu não me faria essa pergunta quando você mesmo encontra-se na mesma posição. Todas as suas perguntas serão eventualmente respondidas. Fico feliz em tê-lo conosco, Andreas. Você será um membro muito importante da nossa família."

"Família?"

"É, minha família. Outros iguais a nós. Não se preocupe, como eu disse, suas perguntas serão eventualmente respondidas, principalmente com relação ao que ocorreu hoje na reserva."

"Reserva? Como você sabe sobre a reserva? Acabamos de chegar de lá!"

"Você vai descobrir que eu sei de muitas coisas. Coisas que até mesmo você não sabe sobre si mesmo."

"Que coisas?"

"Dê tempo ao tempo... Depois conversamos com mais calma, agora preciso fazer Charlie experimentar esse terno e acredite, não será tarefa fácil. Você me ajuda?! CHARLIE! Tenho uma surpresa para você!" – ela chamou.

"Que surpresa?!" – Charlie perguntou animado. Sua animação esvaiu-se no momento em que viu o terno nas mãos de Alice. "Não vou experimentar isso novamente! Nem pensar!"

"Charlie, vamos! Eu não vou deixar de forma alguma você levar Bella ao altar usando um trapo que eu vi ela limpando uns dias atrás. Eu nem ousaria chamar aquilo de terno! E você precisa estar elegante, porque Bella, com certeza, estará e ela gostaria que você também estivesse. Ora, vamos?" – ela pediu a ele. Como ele mantinha a mesma carranca, ela virou-se pra mim em busca de apoio.

"Charlie, eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas... não custa nada, não é? Nunca é demais se é para ficar bonito. Além do mais, é o casamento da sua filha. E não é todo dia que se casa uma filha, ainda mais sendo única!"

Passados cinco segundos de ponderação, Charlie findou cedendo.

"Ok. Está bem. Mas é pela Bella!"

"E ninguém, além dela, merece mais!" – Alice completou.

Depois de algumas falsas alfinetadas, o terno estava vestido em Charlie e ele estava impecavelmente elegante. Mesmo que as intempéries do tempo tenham maltratado um pouco as feições dele, ele ainda conservava certo chame pitoresco.

"Pai?" - alguém chamou enquanto abria a porta da frente. "Estou em casa".

"Espere, Bella, fique bem ai".

"Huh?" ela esperou.

"Me dê um segundo. Ouch, você conseguiu, Alice".

"Desculpa, Charlie", a voz alegre de Alice respondeu. "Como está?"

"Eu estou sangrando".

"Você está bem. A pele não foi ferida - confie em mim".

"O que está acontecendo?" ela perguntou da entrada.

"Trinta segundos, por favor, Bella" Alice pediu. "Sua paciência será recompensada".

"Humph", Charlie adicionou.

Bella apareceu na porta.

"Oh", ela exclamou em surpresa. "Aw, pai. Você está –"

"Boboca?" Charlie interrompeu.

"Eu estava pensando em algo mais parecido com 'elegante'."

Charlie ruborizou. Alice pegou o cotovelo dele e o rodou lentamente para que ele mostrasse o terno cinza pálido.

"Pare com isso, Alice. Eu pareço um idiota".

"Ninguém vestido por mim fica parecendo um idiota".

"Ela está certa, pai. Você está fabuloso! Qual é a ocasião?"

Alice revirou os olhos. "É a última prova de roupa. Para vocês dois." Ela desviou os olhos da elegância não habitual de Charlie para a bolsa branca estufada deitada cuidadosamente no sofá.

"Ahhh".

"Vá pro seu cantinho feliz, Bella. Não vai demorar".

Ela já ia virando em direção as escadas quando pareceu se dar conta da terceira pessoa na sala. Estacando no primeiro degrau, ela retornou surpresa.

"Espera, e quem é este?!"

"Já ia me esquecendo Bells, esse é o Andreas. Andreas, esta é a minha filha Bella." Charlie apresentou.

"Muito prazer, Bella. Meus parabéns pelo casamento." Felicitei-a.

"Oh, obrigado. É um prazer também, Andreas." – disse ela, surpresa. "Alice, quando terminar aí, esteja urgentemente no meu quarto. Precisamos conversar."

"Logo estarei lá." – Foi o que respondeu Alice antes de outra reclamação de um Charlie resmungão.

Só quando Bella virou-se, nos deixando na sala para ir para o seu quarto, que eu notei que não conseguia ver a aura dela. Em nenhum momento senti a sua manifestação, era como se ela não existisse no recinto. Se eu fechasse os olhos, e usasse só o meu sentido extra eu não a enxergaria; só a notaria pelo cheiro inebriantemente doce que ela exalava.

Enquanto eu fiquei na sala, vendo TV e eventualmente mantendo diálogos curtos com Charlie, Alice subiu para prestar a devida assistência a uma Bella às vésperas de casar-se. Umas duas horas se passaram até Alice descer e entrar novamente na sala, chamando por mim.

"Andreas, você me acompanha até a porta?"

"Claro." Charlie estava tão absorto assistindo ao jogo que nem notou a intimidade demasiada que tínhamos para quem acabara de se conhecer naquela tarde. Já fora de casa, na varanda, Alice falou.

"Estamos esperando você hoje à noite em nossa casa. Todos nós estávamos ansiosos para conhecer você. Tenho visões com você há algum tempo e aguardávamos a sua chegada."

"Visões?"

"É, visões. Vou passar aqui às oito para te apanhar. Não se preocupe com Charlie, eu já disse a ele que Carlisle o tinha convidado para jantar lá em casa depois que comentei sobre você com ele. Ele não se importa."

"Como eu quero respostas, sujeito-me a aguardá-la às oito então."

"Combinado, nos vemos depois." Despediu-se ela dando-me um beijo breve na bochecha.

Charlie gentilmente me cedeu seu sofá-cama na sala para que eu pernoitasse, o banheiro que dividia com Bella e só não me convidou para jantar porque ele sabia que Carlisle já o havia feito. As oito, um porshe amarelo-gema apareceu na frente da casa, e dele saiu Alice, chamando-me para que eu entrasse no carro. No caminho, conversamos animadamente sobre como era Forks e como eles foram parar lá, como eram uma família unida e feliz, e, é claro, ela não se esqueceu de contar ponto por ponto da história de amor entre Bella e Edward. Brevemente me explicou também como funcionava o dom precognitivo dela e como eu, inúmeras vezes, surgia em algumas de suas visões. Por isso ela teve que se segurar para não conversar normalmente comigo antes que fossemos formalmente apresentados, o que faria o coitado do Charlie enlouquecer. Quando entramos num ramal estreito de terra entre as árvores, ela me alertou que não estávamos longe então. E com razão, logo vislumbrei uma bela casa dentre a floresta, com vitrais grandes que deviam privilegiar o interior da casa durante o dia.

"Belíssima casa." Pontuei.

"Obrigado. Você tem que ver por dentro!" Ela disse sorrindo. "Venha, estão todos te esperando." Ela disse antes de sair do carro e dirigir-se a porta da frente.

Quando entrei, me vi em uma sala amplamente clara e bem mobiliada, com um grupo de pessoas, na sala, esperando que eu aparecesse.

"Olá Andreas! Eu sou Carlisle Cullen..." um aperto firme de mão, "e esta é minha esposa Esme" outro breve cumprimento de mão. "Estes são Emmett e Rosalie." Ele apontou para um casal ao seu lado: uma mulher belíssima de cabelos loiros e um forte homem, igualmente par em beleza, que pretensamente era seu companheiro. "Alice você já conhece... e Jasper." Ele apontou para o outro homem posto ao seu lado que também cumprimentei. "Ainda tem Edward, mas deve estar na casa da Bella a essa hora" ele disse sorrindo. "Estamos felizes de receber sua visita, que por Alice é aguardada há dias. Ela nos falou muito sobre você. Agora por que não se senta? Estou aqui para lhe esclarecer de certos aspectos importantes que você deve saber antes de se dizer oficialmente um vampiro morador de Forks." Disse educadamente.

"Eu também fico feliz em ser recebido por tão gentil clã. Confesso que nunca presenciei tal reunião em toda a minha existência. Poucos foram os que conheci ao longo do caminho que lutaram contra a sede e passaram a viver de animais. Hoje simplesmente encontro toda uma família! Fico muito feliz mesmo."

"Que bom, pois também é motivo de alegria para nós, Andreas." – disse Esme.

"Você é grego, não é? Alice comentou algo do tipo uma vez..." – Emmett comentou.

"Sim, sou grego. Vim para Forks aceitando uma oferta de emprego em uma equipe de pesquisa de biólogos que estuda as baleias nessa área. Como sou biólogo marinho, uma das minhas várias profissões, me interessei porque sempre fui apaixonado pelos sirênios. Por isso aceitei o posto de pesquisador avançado em La Push: pelas baleias."

"Entendo. Admirável, Andreas. Porém, sobre La Push... você precisa saber de uma coisa muito importante: o acordo."

"Acordo?"

"Sim. Como vivemos há muito tempo em Forks, entre idas e vindas, entre os quileutes de La Push e nós existe um acordo de paz mútua: nós não caçamos nem entramos nas terras da reserva, enquanto que eles não nos molestam se não fizermos mal a qualquer humano, coisa que nunca faremos, ou enquanto caçamos nas florestas vizinhas. Por isso Billy reagiu daquela forma quando viu você a porta da casa dele. Como chefe do conselho, ele deve se certificar que o acordo seja cumprido. Lógico que esse acordo é firmemente fiscalizado pela matilha de lobisomens que protegem a reserva. Confesso que não vejo motivos para tanta inimizade. Mas o senso de sobrevivência deles parece justificar a aversão a nossa espécie." Esclareceu Carlisle.

"Então aquelas criaturas que nos seguiam enquanto deixávamos a reserva são lobisomens?"

"Sim, são. São membros da própria tribo, descendentes dos índios ancestrais que selaram o primeiro acordo."

"Entendo. Mas como farei então se o meu ponto de observação é dentro da reserva? Eu tenho uma pesquisa a cumprir e Zeus sabe que tudo pode acontecer menos algo influenciar no meu trabalho."

"Quantos anos tem, Andreas?" –Jasper perguntou.

"Fui transformado aos 18. Hoje tenho 326 anos."

"Vejo que não é tão novo como eu imaginava."

"Não, creio que não."

"Você tem mais ou menos a mesma idade de Carlisle." – disse Emmett.

"É verdade. E bom ter outro antigo além de mim. Agora, voltando ao assunto, nós precisamos encontrar uma saída pacífica para este dilema, uma que não fira o acordo e que possibilite que você possa ficar no posto da reserva sem a interferência da matilha."

"Definitivamente. Preciso iniciar minha pesquisa o quanto antes. Se bem que não existe pressa alguma para começar o projeto, já que as baleias parecem permanecer por um bom tempo por estas águas."

"Alice disse que você tem alguns dons também Andreas, é verdade?" – Jasper perguntou-me novamente, com genuína curiosidade.

"Sim, é verdade. Sou empata e psicocinético, consigo mover o que quero com a mente. Além de tocar flauta, harpa e cantar!" – respondi sorrindo.

"Eu também sou empata. Consigo sentir os sentimentos das pessoas e incutir neles o sentimento que quero. Ajudo a Bella a se acalmar de vez em quando." Disse rindo.

"Eu vejo a aura das pessoas e leio seus sentimentos por elas. Consigo sentir o odor de cada um também quando me esforço."

"Curioso. Qual a cor de nossas auras, Andreas?" Esme perguntou.

"As auras de vampiros que vivem do sangue de animais possuem um duplo aro que circunda todo o corpo. E a luz que o corpo emana é um dourado vivo. Enquanto que a aura dos que se alimentam ainda de sangue humano, possui o mesmo duplo aro, mas a luz que o corpo emana é roxa avermelhada."

"Incrível!" Disse Alice surpresa.

"Você também disse que move as coisas com a mente. O que isso que dizer exatamente?" inquiriu Rosalie incluindo-se pela primeira vez na conversa.

"Esse dom eu carrego desde quando eu ainda era humano. Intensificou-se após a transformação. Hoje consigo desenrolar uma malha psíquica com um raio de uma milha e sentir e prender nela o que se movimentar. Também crio um escudo de ataque físico direto, algo parecido com uma redoma. E vôo projetando o poder sobre meu próprio corpo."

"Definitivamente você é uma surpresa atrás da outra, Andreas!" – concluiu Emmett "Você será muito útil durante a temporada de ursos. Lógico, se você quiser nos acompanhar é claro. Asseguro-lhe que é bastante divertido." Disse ele nostálgico.

"Se for tão divertido quanto você diz, pode contar comigo."

"Você também canta?"

"Não canto há muito tempo, mas posso assegurar-lhes que toco melhor do que canto."

"Você disse que toca harpa? Se importaria de tocar para nós? Temos uma harpa guardada.

"De maneira alguma Esme, será um prazer."

"Você pode pegá-la para nós, Emmett?" – pediu Esme.

Quando Emmett trouxe a harpa, pedi que escolhessem a melodia que queriam que eu tocasse. Esme escolheu "Claire de Lune", por ouvir tanto Edward tocá-la no piano, ela queria ouvi-la em outro instrumento. Então a toquei. Incrivelmente a harpa estava afinada de maneira impecável para uma que não era usada há anos. A melodia soou divina. Esme e Rosalie estavam maravilhadas.

"Bravo! Maravilhoso, realmente maravilhoso." Disse Carlisle batendo leves palmas. "Andreas, você é sempre bem-vindo a nos visitar sempre que quiser. Você é o nosso mais novo vizinho e como tal ficamos felizes em lhe ajudar no que precisar. A propósito, nos sentiríamos privilegiados se você pudesse comparecer ao casamento de Edward com Bella amanhã. Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando como um vampiro vai casar com uma humana. Nós também tivemos nossos receios – ele olhou de relance para Rosalie – mas sempre acreditando no amor deles. Hoje vemos este amor se concretizando em algo maior. Gostaríamos de compartilhar isso com você."

"Se um amor foi forte o bastante para unir os dois de tal forma, fico eu mais do que honrado de comparecer a este matrimônio. Contem com a minha presença. Agradeço gentilmente o convite."

"Andreas já viu até o vestido, Esme!" Alice soltou.

"Foi sem querer! Eu bati na porta do quarto e quem veio abrir foi a Bella trajando o vestido!" desculpei-me divertido.

"Agora só me faça o favor de não pensar no vestido enquanto estiver perto do Edward! Ele lê a mente dos outros e se ele imaginar como o vestido é antes de vê-lo em Bella a caminho do altar, diga adeus a sua vida!" Ela sorriu, deixando o aviso implícito.

"Pelo apego que tenho a essa vida, que me é a única, não pensarei!" Sorri de volta, selando o compromisso. Alice com certeza seria uma grande amizade a cultivar. "Agora eu preciso ir, creio que seria por demais abusivo chegar muito tarde à casa de Charlie. Não quero incomodá-lo mais do que já estou. Agradeço pela agradável noite e por ser bem-vindo a sua casa, Carlisle."

"Nós é que agradecemos o prazer da sua companhia, Andreas, foi uma noite maravilhosa."

"Alice, creio que posso ir até a casa de Charlie sozinho. Memorizei o caminho quando viemos. Foi um prazer conhecer todos. Até logo."

Sai da casa dos Cullens certo de que Forks a princípio podia não parecer o lugar mais perfeito do mundo para mim, mas definitivamente as coisas estavam começando a melhorar. Poderia eu começar a sonhar em encontrar um amor tão forte quanto o de Bella e Edward que se casariam no dia seguinte, contrariando até os tabus da vida? Quem sabe eu não pudesse me dar esse luxo de sonhar...

**Continua...**

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Gente, eu sei que vocês devem ter me amaldiçoado até a quinta geração por eu te demorado praticamente sete meses pra trazer a vocês esse terceiro capt. Mas rogo-lhes que não me odeiem. Aconteceram muitas coisas em minha vida desde então, e ficou meio difícil escrever tentando fazer duas faculdades, cuidar da vida e tudo o mais. Então só posso pedir desculpas e não prometer, mas dizer que isso não ocorrerá novamente. Tenho o intuito de fazer essa fic ser lida e ela será. Reviews pipocarão por ela! Rsrs Quando escrevi esse capítulo, me deu um pequeno bloqueio porque eu não conseguia a todo custo desencalhar de onde eu parei, então resolvi mudar totalmente o caminho que a fic seguia: ela, portanto, deixa hoje de ser "Pós-BD" para ser "Totalmente BD" ok? Estou oficialmente inserindo Andreas no último livro, só pra não deixar meu Seth fofo sozinho e chupando o dedo, fora que ele será muito importante na trama do livro original, pq farei algumas pequenas alterações que a tornarão mais TUDO do que ela já é. Stephy que me perdoe... sahaushuahs _

_Gostaria de agradecer primordialmente a minha amiga __**Nathsnape**__, que gentilmente se ofereceu para betar a minha fic: __**muito obrigado âmika**__! Juntas faremos a fic bombar! E obrigada pela review ta. Adorei. Bêjomechamaatençãonomsn XD_

_Agora agradecimento aos pioneiros, os únicos que me deixaram review no capt passado (fora a amiga nath):_

_Lee Magrok:Quem bom que você gostou do Andreas! Ele é adoravelmente fofo, acredite. Eu me delicio sempre que escrevo sobre ele. Ele é meu tesouro. Rsrs E eu também odeio fics com muito diálogo e pouca "história", talvez por isso a minha seja assim tão rica em detalhes. Costumo brincar que ela é quase "palpável"! hauhaus Espero que tenha gostado desse capt três, já que estamos perto do encontro tão esperado. Continue lendo, pois muitas águas rolaram por debaixo desta ponte... Bjabraço!_

_Jac Vela-Negra:__Ai que bom que você gostou da fic! Eu estava preocupada que não tivesse ninguém lendo ela, mas daí vc me deixou minha primeira review e eu adorei! E ainda por cima, fez propaganda me trazendo a Lee, bjoteadoro! Gostou do capt?! Espero que sim. Prometo que logo logo os dois fofos dessa fic irão se encontrar. Andreas já está em Forks, falta só o Seth saber disso... Rsrs Bjabraço!_

_**Nota da beta: **__Sua chamada está sedo encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens e estará sujeita a cobranças após o sinal! REVIEWS! __Parênteses da Gê__: A amiga Nath não pôde deixar a usual nota que sempre deixa ao final dos capts que beta, por motivos justificáveis. No entanto, já fez um ótimo trabalho betando o capt todo, so... thanks âmika!_


	4. Casamento, Olhar e Pendências

_**Gênero**__: Drama/__Romance_

_**Spoilers**__: __Essa fic pode ter um ou vários spoilers seja do livro um, dois, três, quatro ou meio do quinto (haushaushaush). Eu não sei ainda aonde a minha imaginação vai me levar, no entanto estejam avisados desde logo, porque depois eu não quero gente reclamando comigo oká. E ela é uma fic __**slash/yaoi**__, então se você não curte, e nem se arrisca a por os olhos em tal espécie de texto, não o aconselho a ir adiante_.

_**Sumário: **__Finalmente Seth teve seu imprinting, afinal todo lobisomem tem o direito de tê-la! Mas e se essa pessoa em questão não é exatamente quem ele esperava?_

_**Disclaimer: **__Essa fic foi baseada na série de livros Twilght. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu só peguei o gancho dela e criei uma estória a parte, só por diversão e falta do que fazer num domingo a tarde. Os novos personagens e o que acontece com eles... é tudo meu! __My precious..._

**SUNRISE**

**por ****Gê Black-Masen**

**beta-read por nathsnape**

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Um casamento, um olhar... e pendências resolvidas!**

Quando cheguei à casa de Charlie, o silêncio reinava da sala à cozinha, indicando que, possivelmente, todos estavam dormindo – com exceção de Bella, pois eu ainda podia sentir movimentos no andar de cima. A julgar pela presença que eu também sentia, Edward devia estar com ela.

Definitivamente atrapalhar os dois era a última coisa que eu queria, então tratei de me acomodar no sofá, sentado e imóvel, pensando em como eu poderia resolver a principal contenda que se levantara contra mim e me incomodava desde o dia anterior: como trabalhar na reserva sem acabar destroçado pelos lobisomens?! As mais variadas soluções me vieram à cabeça: trabalhar em um barco em frente à baia dos quileutes parecia ser uma saída, pois eu tecnicamente não estaria na reserva deles, ou ao menos não "pisando" na reserva deles, e poderia trabalhar em paz; ou eu podia simplesmente mudar a localização do posto de observação - o que rapidamente descartei já que as baleias se concentravam mais nos arredores da orla da reserva; ou eu podia simplesmente entrar lá e lutar por meu território – o que me faria parecer um leão roubando a casa de um leão alheio e isso me soou muito primitivo e imprudente, porque eles estavam em maior número. Depois de descartar teoria após teoria, cheguei ao lugar comum de que ou eu me acertava com o bando de cães ou eu não trabalhava! E vir até aqui e não fazer aquilo que gosto estava fora de questão!

Edward foi embora no meio da noite, junto com o que me pareceu serem seus irmãos, pois rapidamente fiquei alerta ao sentir mais duas presenças do lado de fora da casa. Quando olhei pela janela da cozinha e vi os três vultos dourados entrando no bosque atrás da casa, meus ânimos se suavizaram. Bella finalmente adormeceu e a única coisa que se podia ouvir na casa antes de amanhecer era o ronco de Charlie.

Já pela manhã, enquanto os dois únicos moradores da casa já estavam de pé – Bella muito antes do que Charlie - e prontos para "o grande dia", eu também já estava pronto e disposto a resolver certos assuntos antes do casamento. Charlie e Bella sentaram-se juntos para o café, ao que os acompanhei, mas não comi nada, inventando uma desculpa qualquer de que eu enjoava toda vez que comia pela manhã.

"Então... Você vai ao meu casamento não é, Andreas? Creio que papai já tenha lhe convidado." Disse Bella entre um gole de suco e uma mordida não muito entusiasmada na torrada.

"Certamente. Na verdade Carlisle me convidou, mas não teria declinado ao pedido se fosse o seu pai a me convidar. Fico grato pelo convite." Respondi.

"**Você tem que buscar o Sr. Weber às três horas." Bella disse agora olhando para o pai.**

"**Eu não tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje a não ser trazer o padre, Bells. Não vou esquecer meu único encargo."** Charlie tinha tirado o dia todo de folga para o casamento, e a julgar pela cara de ânimo e as olhadas furtivas ao armário sob a escada, lhe parecia mais proveitoso fazer qualquer outra coisa a buscar o padre.

"**Esse não é seu único encargo. Você também tem que se vestir e ficar apresentável." Bella continuou.**

Ele fez uma careta para sua caneca de cereais e murmurou as palavras ''terno de macaco'' baixinho. Eu não pude deixar de rir, pois Charlie parecia um menino de dez anos descontente com a roupa nova que a mãe lhe comprara para ir à igreja.

Houve uma batida leve na porta da frente.

"**Você pensa que vai ser ruim",** ela disse, sorrindo enquanto levantava. "Alice estará trabalhando em mim o dia todo. E Andreas... nada, esquece." Disse rapidamente Bella antes de ir abrir a porta. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa a mais, mas acho que a presença de Charlie a refreou. Nada que ela não pudesse me dizer depois.

Alice apareceu na porta, e arrastando Bella consigo, despediu-se com um simples "Oi Charlie! Oi Andreas!". Ela provavelmente veio buscar a noiva para os preparativos. Nada mais justo que Bella tivesse o melhor dos dias de sua vida, pois é isso que o casamento deve significar: o primeiro de muitos dos melhores dias!

"Charlie, acho que vou até Port Angeles. Tenho algumas pendências a resolver quanto ao envio dos dados ao Observer – meia mentira – e preciso comprar algumas coisas também."

"Ok. Sem problema. Aceita uma carona? Estou indo pra lá, mas não agora." Ele respondeu terminando o cereal.

"Não, não precisa se incomodar. Vou e volto em pouco tempo. Quero ir cedo para dar tempo de resolver tudo."

"Ok. Você quem sabe. Mas não chegue muito tarde senão você perde o casamento." Ele me lembrou.

"Não chegarei. Sou muito pontual." Respondi simplesmente enquanto já saia.

Port Angeles não era longe, e certamente eu poderia ir correndo, mas ainda que o percurso fosse curto, eu não poderia vencê-lo no tempo que eu queria. E uma rápida olhada pela cidade me fez constatar que dias normais mais pareciam feriados nacionais em Forks. A taxa de taxis disponíveis caía abismalmente à zero, não porque estavam ocupados, mas porque não havia nenhum! E o ônibus já havia partido as seis, então eu o já tinha perdido. O jeito foi ir até o início da estrada e no bosque que a rodeava levantar vôo e percorrer a estrada de cima, encoberto pelas grossas nuvens e árvores altas. Nada mais proveitoso, porque acabei por conhecer a beleza da região, encontrar alguns bandos de cervos pastando em algumas clareiras aqui e acolá, alguns alces, coisas para uma dieta "rica e balanceada". Ri da observação mental.

Não demorei tanto quanto imaginava, porque em alguns trechos da estrada, principalmente os em que ela serpenteava, acabei encurtando percorrendo-os em linha reta por cima. Em Port Angeles, me apresentei ao responsável pela base local, o Prof. Fred Talbot, boa pessoa, que muito gentilmente me convidou para almoçar com ele, ao que prontamente recusei, pois de certa forma tinha pressa. Acertamos os dias para a apresentação dos relatórios de avanços e depois nos despedimos.

Passei o resto da manhã e o início na tarde procurando um terno decente para vestir no casamento. Na verdade procurei sem necessidade alguma, pois já carregava um comigo, que comprei em Washington, mas pecava e muito a ocasião daquela noite. Então acabei comprando um não em Port Angeles, mas em uma vila bem próxima, onde havia um alfaiate muito bem recomendado pelas lojas que visitei pela manhã.

"O senhor realmente tem muita sorte, senhor... desculpe a falta de educação, como o senhor se chama mesmo?"

"Andreas, Andreas Aknos."

"Certo, como eu dizia, o senhor tem muita sorte porque hoje pela manhã um cliente desistiu deste terno que me encomendara há um mês, e acredite, por um terno pré-fabricado dessas lojas de departamento. Profissões como a minha não são mais valorizadas, senhor Aknos. Nossas mãos artesãs não mais recebem o devido reconhecimento de antes." Lamentou-se o senhor já de avançada idade, que trazia traços indígenas, mas carregava um intenso par de olhos azuis.

"Fico feliz em dizer que eu, muito pelo contrário, valorizo a sua profissão, meu caro. Na Grécia, um alfaiate ainda é a melhor escolha e não há loja de departamento que o vença em perfeição. De certo, seu terno é perfeito para o casamento que irei hoje." Animei o pobre homem.

"Oh! Fico feliz em ouvir isso. A clientela tem diminuído ao longo dos anos, sabe. Mas sinto-me como um legado, uma tradição enraizada neste lugar, pois ainda recebo os filhos dos filhos dos meus primeiros clientes!" Disse ele levantando um dedo em observação, muito satisfeito de seu trabalho, enquanto ajustava as medidas do terno ao meu corpo. Distraidamente, ele tocou em meu calcanhar, enquanto media a bainha da calça. Olhou pra mim, rindo.

"O senhor também tem os pés gelados? Eu convivo com as minhas próprias barras de gelo a anos! Não consigo aquecê-los nem com cinquenta meias umas sobre as outras. Falto colocar os pés diretamente no fogo da lareira. Há-há-há, Cof! Cof! Cof! Isso é péssimo para o meu reumatismo!" - ele comentou entre risos e tosse.

O máximo que pude fazer em resposta ao comentário inocente do velho senhor foi sorrir afavelmente e concordar com ele quanto ao "incômodo" dos pés frios. Desejei que devesse existir mais ingenuidade no ser humano, como nesse homem.

Ajustes feitos, despedi-me do velho senhor pagando o que eu achava ser o justo pelo trabalho, muito mais do que o valor que ele auferira ao terno. O homem que o deixara na mão devia se envergonhar pelo destrato com o velho alfaiate. Não satisfeito, passei no correio de Port Angeles e enderecei uma carta contendo algumas centenas de dólares ao velho senhor Peter Opensky, alfaiate da vila Cailauê. Ele certamente ficaria contente com o presente anônimo.

Na volta para Forks, de forma alguma eu iria levar todas aquelas sacolas voando por ai, não que eu não pudesse, mas dada a variada coloração das sacolas, não havia nuvem que disfarçasse minha volta, então resolvi pegar um taxi no cais. E a viagem de volta pareceu demorar uma eternidade porque eu já estava começando a me preocupar com o fato de chegar atrasado.

"O senhor poderia parar por aqui mesmo, por favor." Disse ao taxista.

"Mas senhor, não tem nada aqui, só a estrada! Falta pouco para chegarmos a Forks." Rebateu ele.

"Não se preocupe, moro aqui perto – mentira – e posso ir andando daqui – mentira de novo! -, obrigado." Paguei ao homem e assim que ele retornou a Port Angeles, sumindo na primeira curva, eu disse que se danassem as sacolas coloridas, e levantei vôo de volta pra casa de Charlie. No meio do caminho, pareci ter visto um grande lobo marrom atravessando em um salto a estrada e continuando seu percurso entre as árvores. Isso me deixou intrigado, pois estava longe da reserva e eu subitamente queria saber a razão de um deles estar perambulando por ai. Abandonando a curiosidade, continuei na direção de Forks.

Ao chegar a casa, Charlie já se encontrava devidamente arrumado - e impecavelmente elegante, como eu fora obrigado a apontar! Alice me contara a história da separação dele por alto, mas não tudo por questão de decoro, e deixou a cargo de Bella me contar os detalhes. Em momentos me questionava como um homem como Charlie ainda se encontrava sozinho, mesmo depois de tanto tempo separado da mãe de Bella, sendo um homem razoavelmente divertido e de tão fácil convivência. Já em outros momentos Charlie demonstrava um comportamento tão retraído, que até um beijo na testa que a filha lhe dava era motivo para corar. Definitivamente, a mulher que se apaixonasse por ele, teria que ser uma caixinha de surpresas para vencer tamanha timidez.

"Aí esta você! Apresse-se, Andreas! Temos que estar bem cedo lá, pois tenho uma filha a guiar pelo altar, lembra? Mesmo que isso não me soe muito agradável..."

"Não se preocupe, Charlie, estarei pronto em cinco minutos!"

"Cinco minutos? Levou uma hora para que eu me vestisse desse jeito! Como você vai se vestir em cinco míseros minutos?" Perguntou ele incrédulo.

"Pois digo a você que me visto tão impecavelmente quanto você em 'míseros cinco minutos', como você disse." Respondi animado, voltando em direção ao banheiro.

"Você pode se arrumar no meu quarto se quiser!" Gritou ele do outro cômodo.

"Não se preocupe, já estou quase terminando aqui." E estava mesmo. Banhos eram extremamente rápidos quando se é um vampiro, pois não há água quente que motive você a demorar embaixo de um chuveiro. Ademais, o terno do senhor Peter fora tão bem desenhado que a forma se adequara perfeitamente ao meu corpo. "E em pensar que ele não era valorizado, pobre homem... O visitarei mais vezes."

Extrapolando em dois, os cinco minutos de Charlie, eu sai do banheiro arrumado e como disse, impecavelmente tão elegante quanto estava Charlie, o que o deixou boquiaberto em surpresa quando ele me viu.

"Não sei como você conseguiu!" Ele exclamou meio desconfiado.

Eu levantei os ombros. "Prática leva a perfeição, eu acho. Eu ia a muitas reuniões e casamentos na Grécia."

"Pois bem, então vamos indo, senão não vamos estar nem nesse daqui de Forks o que dirá um da Grécia!" disse ele já abrindo a porta.

A caminho da casa dos Cullens, eu tinha reconhecer que, seja qual for o evento, não havia melhor organizadora do que Alice. A julgar pela decoração da estradinha e da casa, ela seria capaz de tornar até um funeral uma ocasião agradável! Tudo estava perfeito e todo o ambiente parecia confabular para a celebração máxima daquele amor entre Bella e Edward.

Quando Rosalie começou a tocar o piano, preparando-se para a marcha nupcial, Bella irrompeu no alto das escadas de uma forma glamorosa, elegante e "bella" em todos os sentidos! Edward parecia ser mesmo merecedor de tão encantadora criatura. E ele, ali, em pé no altar, parecia perfeitamente ciente disso.

Ditos os devidos "eu aceito" e o beijo de praxe – casto, porém apaixonado – os convidados se dispuseram a abraçar os recém casados. Todos os que pareciam ser amigos do casal e dos Cullens cumprimentaram os dois e a celebração seguiu-se da recepção em pleno pôr-do-sol, o que me fez anotar mais um ponto à Alice.

As luzes nas árvores brilhavam fazendo as flores brancas brilharem. Havia mais dez mil flores ali, servindo como uma tenda perfumada e flutuante sobre a pista de dança que foi arrumada na grama sob duas cidreiras antigas. Todos os convidados estavam enfileirando-se para cumprimentar devidamente o novo casal e eu não podia deixar de também fazê-lo.

Quando me aproximei de Bella e Edward, eles conversavam com três figuras, umas das quais me era muito familiar, Billy Black. Deixei que terminassem, pois se os ânimos de Black não mudaram em relação a mim, aparecer diante dele em plena festa seria apertar o gatilho de um escândalo, e isto certamente arruinaria a noite de Bella. Então sentei em uma cadeira vazia próxima do casal e esperei.

"**Parabéns, pessoal"**, um rapaz alto, de traços indígenas delicados e acesos olhos castanhos disse aos dois, abaixando a cabeça por causa de uma guirlanda de flores. A mulher ao seu lado, com traços semelhantes, e que aparentava ser sua mãe, estava olhando os convidados com um estudado interesse. O rosto dela era fino e penetrante, uma expressão que se atenuou pelo seu corte de cabelo curto, severo. Billy Black, do outro lado do rapaz, não estava tão tenso quanto a mulher.

Billy parecia estranhamente tranqüilo considerando a companhia e o evento – seus olhos brilhavam como se ele tivesse acabado de receber uma boa notícia. Eu estava impressionado com o comportamento dele. Esse casamento devia parecer uma coisa ruim, a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido à filha do melhor amigo dele, nos olhos de Billy.

Eu sabia que não era fácil pra ele esconder seus sentimentos, considerando o desafio que esse evento marcava para a antiga trégua feita entre os Cullen e os Quileute – o acordo havia proibido que os Cullen viessem a criar outro vampiro. Os lobisomens sabiam que uma quebra estava acontecendo, mas os Cullen não faziam idéia de como eles reagiriam. Antes da aliança, isso teria significado ataque imediato. Uma guerra. Mas agora que eles se conheciam melhor, será que ao invés disso haveria perdão? Como que em resposta a esse pensamento, o rapaz que eu ouvira se chamar Seth se inclinou na direção de Edward, com os braços estendidos. Edward retornou o abraço com seu braço livre. A mãe de Seth estremeceu delicadamente.

"**É bom ver as coisas dando certo pra você, cara", Seth disse. "Eu estou feliz por você."**

"**Obrigado, Seth. Isso significa muito pra mim." Edward se afastou de Seth e olhou para a mãe de Seth e Billy. "Obrigado a vocês também. Por ter deixado o Seth vir. Por dar apoio a Bella hoje."**

"De nada" Billy disse com sua voz profunda, gutural, e eu me surpreendi com o otimismo na voz dele. Talvez uma trégua mais forte estivesse no horizonte.

Neste momento, Alice me viu sentado, sem que eu tenha percebido, na mesa das crianças, e sorrindo ao tecer o comentário do porquê de eu estar sentado com elas, me chamou para que viesse me juntar aos Cullens no outro lado da pista. Quando me levantei, Bella me avistou junto com Alice e me chamou.

"Andreas!" - ela exclamou em genuína felicidade, "Que bom que veio! Na verdade eu esperava mesmo vê-lo por aqui, porque imaginei que, como Edward, você preza os compromissos, mas eu não o vi lá dentro, então achei que não tivesse vindo."

"Eu fiquei mais ao fundo, um pouco escondido. Além do mais, a noite é de vocês, lembra-se? Eu hoje sou só um expectador." Disse sorrindo pra ela. "E se você me permite o comentário e com o devido respeito Edward, claro, você não poderia ter escolhido mais perfeita companheira. Bella, você está estonteantemente encantadora. Você devia dar mais crédito a si mesma sabia?! Devo me lembrar de agradecer a Alice por potencializar ainda mais sua beleza." Sorri .

Corando e com a aura vibrando em um amarelo ouro de alegria, Bella me apresentou aos três presentes.

"Andreas, este é Billy Black, e estes são Seth Clearwater e sua mãe, Sue Clearwater." Disse apontando cada um.

"Creio que eu e o senhor Black já nos conhecemos, mas é um prazer revê-lo. E é um prazer conhecê-los, Seth e senhora Clearwater." Me dirigi ao rapaz e a mulher que estavam ao lado de Billy. Depois, eu não sei ao certo o que vi: a mulher gentilmente respondeu ao cumprimento, mas o rapaz ficou ali, parado, sem reação alguma, como se sua alma tivesse fugido e abandonado seu corpo ali na minha frente. Seus olhos exalavam completo fascínio e estavam diretamente focados em mim, como se vissem através do meu corpo. Sua aura era diferente, como a aura dos lobisomens, e tinha a mesma intensidade e brilho daqueles que vi no dia anterior, porém não exalavam raiva, ira ou repulsa. Vibrava em um vermelho-dourado de alegria e... (e aqui eu tive que discretamente fechar os olhos e sentir o cheiro de seus sentimentos) luxúria?!

Billy parece ter percebido também a mesma paralisia de Seth, mas nada fez senão chamar a atenção do rapaz em um nada gentil puxão pelo braço. Seth pareceu acordar de seus devaneios, mas persistiu em manter a sua aura no mesmo estado. Algo como uma nuvem cruzou seus olhos quando ele pareceu se dar conta que tinha ficado ali estatelado olhando fixamente pra mim, e sua aura mudou como um piscar de pálpebras para o cinza da vergonha, mas ainda persistia aquele profundo semblante de encanto fixado no rosto e tinha algo que o fazia ficar em... dúvida? Certamente havia dúvida, pois seu cheiro estava ali. Mas o que havia acontecido a Seth para deixá-lo em tão profundo torpor eu não descobriria naquela noite.

Visivelmente a contra gosto, Seth despediu-se de Bella e Edward olhando-os rapidamente depois voltando o olhar penetrante novamente para mim e foi então arrastado pela mãe e por Billy em direção a pista, enquanto Billy lhe dizia algo que dado ao barulho e o burburinho dos presentes eu não pude distinguir o que era.

Também não tive muito tempo para me preocupar com isso, porque uma pequena fila estava se formando, e eu devia dar lugar aos que me seguiam, então educadamente cumprimentei novamente os noivos desejando-lhes felicidades e despedi-me indo me sentar junto aos Cullens.

O resto da noite transcorreu bem, tudo como deveria ser, tudo como Alice certamente planejou. Quando eu menos percebi, já era hora dos noivos se despedirem e irem para a esperada lua-de-mel, que pelo que Alice me contou seria no Rio, mas que de forma alguma eu poderia sequer cogitar mencionar isso com Bella senão Edward me mataria. Que seja proveitoso o Rio então!

Depois que Bella e Edward entraram no carro, houve as despedidas de praxe e eu fiquei para ter uma conversa absolutamente necessária com Carlisle sobre como ficaria a minha situação com relação a La Push.

"Carlisle, se você não se importar, gostaria de conversar com você para chegarmos a uma conclusão, e quem sabe definitiva e proveitosa a ambos os envolvidos, acerca de La Push."

"Certamente, Andreas. Era justamente isso que eu gostaria de falar com você." Ele disse apontando para o sofá na sala de TV. "Você deve se lembrar que eu disse que encontraríamos uma saída pacífica para o dilema em que você e, indiretamente nós, nos encontrávamos. Pois bem, eu me reuni com Billy Black e como chefe do conselho Quileute ele chegou à conclusão de que agira de forma precipitada, mas instintivamente correta quando te destratou na casa dele há dois dias. E como você deve ter visto durante a festa, ele jamais admitirá a um vampiro que estava errado e pedir desculpas está definitivamente riscado da pauta. Então, eu e Billy, mais o conselho, deliberamos e concluímos que você não tinha conhecimento e qualquer envolvimento com o acordo, embora a partir de hoje temo que faça parte dele. Billy e o conselho concordou, e por muita insistência minha, em deixar que você adentre a reserva e se instale no posto avançado."

"Mas isso é maravilhoso! Muito obrigado, Carlisle, por interceder ao meu favor. Perfeito! Irei amanhã mesmo." Disse genuinamente agradecido.

"Mas espere, pois ainda tem outro ponto a lhe contar. Os Quileutes concordaram em lhe ceder a permanência em um pequeno espaço de sua reserva, com duas condições: a primeira é que você respeite também o acordo dos antepassados e não cace no território da reserva ou moleste qualquer deles; e a segunda é que você terá que ser vigiado todo o tempo em que permanecer na reserva, e escoltado sempre que precisar sair ou entrar. Tal permissão poderá deliberadamente ser suspensa caso você venha apresentar resistência ou descumprir qualquer condição."

"Então quer dizer que eu vou ser vigiado o tempo todo? Como eu posso trabalhar com vários pares de olhos me desconcentrando e afugentando as minhas baleias?!" perguntei completamente resignado.

"Infelizmente são essas as condições que lhe foram impostas, Andreas, e tenho que dizer, só lhe abriram tal exceção porque eu disse que seus hábitos são os mesmos de nossa família e assegurei-lhes que não objetaria o acordo ou as condições porque o trabalho vem em primeiro lugar para você." Disse calmamente Carlisle.

"Certamente que vem, mas sobre não me objetar ao acordo, de certo não ofereço resistência e concordo, afinal é um direito deles protegerem sua terra e povo, mas quanto à vigia? Ainda acho um absurdo!"

"Pense nisso como uma garantia de que você realmente não oferece risco a eles. Se diante da vigia você não fizer nada que eles desaprovem quem sabe eles não cedam futuramente e afrouxem as condições retirando essa imposição? Você tem que arriscar, Andreas, pois no momento é isso o que você tem nas mãos."

"Agradeço o apreço que tens por mim Carlisle e por ter intercedido por mim quando não tinha motivo maior. Muito obrigado. Aceitarei as condições que me foram impostas. Sou um homem de palavra e se é isso que tenho que fazer para ter liberdade durante o trabalho, é isso que farei. Novamente, obrigado, pois você acaba de me aliviar um fardo."

"Não digo que não houve motivo maior, porque houve e há, Andreas! Você, ao optar pela mesma compaixão e benevolência pela espécie humana como eu o fiz talvez na mesma época que você, escolheu ser alguém e não algo. Você escolheu ser mais do que lhe foi dado por instinto e isso, meu caro amigo, é o que me motiva, é o que me faz lhe dizer hoje que você agora faz parte dessa família, porque queremos que você faça parte dela. Bella acaba de se casar com nosso filho mais novo, que há muito estava sozinho, e é regozijante para mim e Esme ver nossa família crescendo. E como família, nós protegemos uns aos outros e queremos o melhor uns para os outros."

"Mas eu não sei o que é viver em família há muito tempo, Carlisle. Hoje me esforço para lembrar ainda dos traços do rosto de minha mãe que há muito perdi. Não sinto a afeição gratuita do próximo há muito tempo e eu já me acostumei a isso, embora me lamente todos os dias por essa falta. Eu não saberia devolver na mesma proporção a atenção e carinho que me é dirigido. Você, Carlisle, me ensinaria?" disse com toda a mágoa que meu coração morto carregava.

Carlisle me abraçou de lado e disse – "Tão antigo em corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão novo em alma... É lógico que não só eu, como todos nesta casa, ficariam felizes em compartilhar sua existência com você e mais ainda, ensinar-lhe a provar do amor fraterno que compartilhamos. Quando digo que você é da família agora, eu e Esme..." Esme apareceu na sala e sorrindo, imaginando sobre que o marido conversava comigo, deu-lhe a mão e sentou-se ao seu lado - "atestamos que ficamos verdadeiramente felizes em ter você conosco." Esme abriu ainda mais o sorriso, concordando.

"Mas Carlisle, não digo que não estou feliz em ouvir tais palavras, porque estou em júbilo por dentro, mas como me dão tamanho crédito se nem ao menos me conhecem direito?" Disse com medo de ter estragado o momento, mas por mais que eu tentasse acreditar, ainda havia a ponta de aquilo iria se esvair a qualquer momento.

"Não é que de todo não conheçamos, porque certamente ainda não, mas lhe damos este crédito para que possamos conhecer. Além do mais, Edward e Alice servem como incontestáveis testemunhas de que suas intenções são as melhores. Alice já o tinha na família muito antes de você sequer sair de Patmos. E Edward viu seus pensamentos - e desde já me desculpo por ele ter feito isso - e viu a sua tristeza e vazio que nós queremos tentar preencher." Disse Esme, de forma maternal.

"Eu... eu... eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer..." gaguejei.

"Não diga nada. Só aceite." Findou Carlisle.

"Pois eu, humildemente, aceito então."

Carlisle sorriu e apertou o abraço e Esme levantou-me para que eu pudesse abraçá-la. "Você é um de nós agora." Ela sussurrou quando desfez o abraço.

* * *

**Seth Clearwater**

~o~0~o~

"Hoje, mais tarde, chega o tal sanguessuga que vai ocupar o posto da praia. Paul e Seth, vocês irão recebê-lo na entrada da reserva e escoltá-lo até onde ele deve ficar. De forma alguma podemos deixá-lo perambulando pela reserva." Disse Sam.

"Mas, Sam, porque você não manda o Embry? Eu... eu... não posso. Eu..." eu gaguejei, tentando fazer com que Sam e o resto do bando não soubessem que havia um problema comigo e do porquê de eu estar me esquivando de receber Andreas. Na verdade o nome do problema era Andreas.

"Seth, eu- disse- que-VOCÊ-e-Paul-vão-pegá-lo!" Disse Sam com a voz de macho alfa.

"Ok, Sam. Já estou indo!" respondi resignado e tendo obedecer, sai correndo atrás de Paul.

Demorei mais um pouco na forma humana porque se eu pensasse nele enquanto estava como lobo, certamente os outros descobririam e isso era o que eu não queria. Desde o dia anterior, no casamento, quando fui apresentado a Andreas, ele não saiu mais da minha cabeça! Tudo o que eu queria fazer em meu futuro a partir de ontem envolvia Andreas! Minha vida era Andreas. Ele era o meu Sol e eu a sua Terra. Ele era minha Terra e eu a sua Lua. Eu vivia para ele e por ele, sem ele nem saber disso – ainda. Eu estava ficando louco ou aparentemente eu tive o meu _imprinting_?!

Mas se o chefe Black sempre disse que o parceiro é aquele que oferece inconscientemente as melhores condições para a vida em casal como procriar e amar, apesar das condições, porque eu tive um _imprinting_ com um vampiro? Ele não podia procriar. Lógico, porque ele era um homem! Mas se ele era um homem, como pode ser? Eu tive um _imprinting_ _anormal_? Tem alguma coisa _errada_ comigo? Deve ser isso, deve haver alguma coisa errada comigo, porque eu estou pouco ligando se ele é ou não vampiro, esse negócio de rixa já passou faz tempo, mas ele é _homem_, pelos deuses! Como pode ser?!

"Vamos, Seth, o que você tá fazendo aí parado?! Vamos, anda moleque, eles já chegaram, o doutor e o tal invasor." Resfolegou Paul, aparecendo fora das árvores. "Vamos, corre!"

Eu me transformei em lobo e corri atrás de Paul o mais rápido que eu pude. Tentei com todas as minhas forças não pensar na fonte dos meus mais recentes 'problemas', mas vez ou outra isso parecia impossível! Só que eu não podia cometer o erro de deixar a matilha saber, senão eu estava ferrado. Completamente _fer-ra-do!_

Quando finalmente saímos das árvores, o doutor Carlisle já esperava a gente com Andreas ao seu lado. Eu não pude evitar me fascinar com toda aquela beleza. Ele era tudo e sem ele eu era nada. Esses eram os pensamentos que eu estava tentando evitar ter, mas que agora, como eu disse, me ferraram, pois com certeza Sam ouviu. Eu intimamente torcia para que Sam não tivesse transformado e ouvindo, e que só Quil tivesse visto enquanto fazia a ronda no outro lado da reserva, e se fosse isso talvez eu pudesse contornar as coisas, já que Paul tinha se transformado em humano para receber os dois.

"Carlisle, obrigado por vir comigo. Nos vemos amanhã então." Ele disse ao doutor antes de se virar para nós. "Eu sei que vocês devem me seguir etc. etc. etc., então como é que devemos fazer isso? Eu vou correndo e sigo vocês, porque eu ainda não sei onde fica o tal posto, então vocês vão ter de me mostrar. O que estão esperando? Vão!"

Eu rosnei de forma suave, concordando, enquanto Paul rosnara de um jeito nada amistoso por estar recebendo ordens de um vampiro. _"Um cúmulo! Esse aí já chega botando banca! Quer mesmo que eu o despedace todo! Eu só não faço isso porque Sam pediu para entregá-lo inteiro, senão bye bye little ice!_" Pensou Paul. Definitivamente, eu teria que me controlar porque no momento em que ele terminou o pensamento eu tive uma imensa vontade socá-lo até ver seu nariz do avesso! Enquanto corríamos, Andreas que a partir de hoje vou chamar só de Andy, o meu Andy – refreie-se Seth! Larga disso, cara! – nos seguia na mesma velocidade, ou talvez ele estivesse se segurando para não correr mais rápido que nós dois. De qualquer forma, era bom tê-lo ali por perto.

"_Quem é bom de ter por perto Seth?!" _pensou Paul desconfiado.

"_Quem!? Tá ficando doido, Paul? Eu não disse nada! Vá catar suas pulgas!"_

"_Hum! Sei... E quem é você pra me mandar eu me catar hein, moleque?!"_

Paul pulou de repente em cima de mim, com os dentes a mostra, me fazendo reagir às pretensas mordidas que ele queria me acertar. Azar o dele porque eu era mais rápido e escapava de todas as investidas dele. Acabei mordendo uma ou duas vezes uma das patas dianteiras dele, antes de algo nos levantar no ar e separar-nos, lançando-me com força contra uma árvore e Paul contra outra, imobilizando nós dois com o que pareciam grossas cordas invisíveis. Andy chegou perto de Paul e de mim, e com ambas as mãos levantadas em nossa direção, simplesmente disse:

"Ou vocês dois crescem e param de brigar, porque eu simplesmente não tenho paciência e nem o dia todo pra assistir a isso ou vocês me ensinam o caminho e eu vou só. Vocês que sabem. E não adianta se debater, pois você só desce daí se eu quiser." Ele disse para Paul. "Agora eu vou soltar os dois, e é bom que vocês 'brinquem' direito senão o tio Andreas vai ficar zangado."

Eu fiquei em estado de choque: surpreso e fascinado! Como ele podia fazer aquilo? Ele tinha a fisionomia de um garoto mais ou menos da minha idade, um pouco mais velho talvez, mas em nada parecia comigo: eu era mais forte, mais alto, tinha traços mais grossos enquanto que tudo nele parecia encaixar de forma delicadamente perfeita. Os olhos, o cabelo, o corpo, os lábios... "_Pára com isso Seth! Componha-se, cara! Foco! Foco!" _- pensei. Ainda assim, levantar dois lobos como nós e nos imobilizar somente com o quê? Com as mãos? Com a mente? Com a mente era o mais provável, mas não menos possível. Eu sabia que alguns deles tinham poderes extras, como a Alice e o Edward tinham, mas nunca tinha visto algo como Andy. O que mais ele podia fazer também?!

Quando finalmente estávamos livres de nossas cordas invisíveis, Paul pôs-se a atacar Andy, quando eu soltei um rugido grave não sei de onde, e que pareceu surpreender tanto a Paul quanto a mim mesmo. Talvez aquele fosse o rugido do macho do casal. E eu gostei de experimentá-lo, mesmo sem existir o tal casal...

"_Nós não temos tempo, Paul, deixe isso pra depois. Ele vai ficar por aqui mesmo, lembra? Haverá outras oportunidades." _Disse despistando Paul. Ele rugiu mais uma vez para Andy e se virou e continuou correndo em direção a praia.

Eu baixei levemente a cabeça acenando e virei correndo para seguir Paul, ao que fui seguido de perto por Andy. Eu deveria mesmo começar a me refrear por que o que eu estava fazendo?! Atacando meus irmãos por um _homem_?! Mas eu nem sou _gay_, pelo menos eu acho que não sou. Nunca me interessei por caras, mas também nunca me dei muito bem com garotas, pensando bem. De qualquer forma, ele é homem e ele é um vampiro: tudo o que um parceiro de vida de um lobisomem Quileute não pode ser! Que sorte a minha! Que sorte a minha!

Quando chegamos à praia, Paul se transformou primeiro me mandando cobrir sua retaguarda contra qualquer ataque do "gelado atrevido", palavras dele, enquanto ele abria o posto. Alguns raios de sol apareciam no horizonte, lutando bravamente contra as grossas nuvens que anunciavam uma grande tempestade. Quando Andy atravessou um desses raios de sol, a pele de seu rosto que estava exposta brilhou como diamantes e definitivamente eu fiquei bobo com aquilo. Lindo!

_Pára, Seth! Deve ter alguma coisa errada! Vai ver não foi um _imprinting_, vai ver foi só uma atraçãozinha besta! Mas como se eu o vi pela primeira vez ontem?! Impossível! Isso é loucura! Pára antes que alguém descubra!_

"_Descubra o quê, maninho?! Que você teve um _imprinting_? Como não saber se seus pensamentos gritam para quem quiser saber! _Super_ discreto." _Pensou Leah.

"_Você estava ouvindo? Há quanto tempo?! E por que não pensou nada?! Deixou que eu ficasse exposto desse jeito! E eu não tive um _imprinting_! Tire isso da cabeça." _respondi aborrecido.

"_Não esquenta, apareci agora! Paul ainda tá na forma humana e o resto da matilha tá reunida com o conselho sobre o que fazer pra vigiar nosso novo 'hóspede', então eles não te ouviram. Só o Quil, mas ele tá bobo e ocupado demais pensando na Claire." _

"_Ei! Eu ouvi isso, hein!" protestou Quil de onde quer que ele estivesse._

"_E aí? Quem foi a sortuda? Porque desde ontem você não fala nem pensa coisa com coisa." pensou ela._

"_Não te interessa! E pára de ficar me analisando porque essa é a minha vida não a sua! Maldita conexão mental! Vai procurar o que fazer, Leah!"_

"_Eu já estou fazendo, maninho. Sam me mandou ajudar vocês porque ele viu o ataque do vampiro contra vocês lá atrás, e como eu sempre fui a mais rápida do bando, acabei chegando antes. Mandei que Quil voltasse pra ronda. Eu disse que dava conta."_

"_Falou a mulher-maravilha."_

"_Engraçadinho! Agora, me conta! Quero saber quem é!"_

"_Nem tenta! Não vou te contar! E nem adianta ficar ouvindo a minha cabeça vasculhando porque desse mato não sai cachorro. Agora vai embora e me faz o favor de não pensar nisso quando estiver ligada ao bando, porque senão você vai ver."_

"_Ui, medinho! Eu ainda descubro quem foi, você vai ver... Paul, Sam tá te esperando para se juntar aos outros no conselho. Parece que Jacob vai estar lá também."_

"_Tchau moleque!" pensou Paul pra mim antes de sumir no meio das árvores._

"_Ah, Seth! Mais uma coisa: você foi o primeiro escalado pra ronda do observatório. Vai ficar aí a noite toooda! E não vale se transformar em humano. Vai perder o CSI e o suflê de chocolate da mamãe! Háá! Descasca essa batata agora, maninho!" _terminou ela rindo antes de sumir.

"_E que batata! Ai, eu mereço! Eu mereço! Sozinho a noite toda, tendo que vigiar um tormento. E que tormento! O que é que eu vou fazer todo esse tempo? Acho que eu vou começar a me concentrar nos episódios passados de CSI se eu não quiser dar bandeira". _Eu deitei sobre as minhas patas torcendo pra que o tempo passasse logo.

"_Hunf! Essa vai ser uma longa noite."_

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Observação da Autora:**__** As partes contidas neste capítulo e que foram grifadas em negrito, algumas frases para ser exata, foram retiradas na íntegra do livro Amanhecer da Saga Crepúsculo. Como sabiamente já prediz o disclaimer, isso não é caracterizado como plágio. (Eventuais dúvidas, leiam a Lei de direitos Autorais!).**_

_**Nota da autora: **__Gente, eu preciso antes de tudo, pedir mil e mais mil desculpas a vocês que [ainda] lêem essa fic! Eu tenho andado um tanto quanto ocupada, pois com duas faculs no dorso (costas não existe gente! É dorso!) e mais estágios, não tem me sobrado muito tempo para escrever. Esse capt estava semi-pronto a um bom tempo, mas somente há algumas semanas é que consegui um tempinho para terminá-lo. Agora indo ao que realmente interessa: o capítulo! Eu simplesmente gostei mais de escrever este tanto quanto gostei de escrever o capítulo de estréia da fic. Acho que foi porque finalmente eu senti ter incluído Andreas ao cenário pitoresco de Forks. Além do mais, é a estréia do meu querido e idolatrado salve-salve Seth na fic neah gente! Ele merece toda pompa e circunstância. Espero que tenham gostado das cenas do casamento e da reserva, porque são nelas que se observam uma maior interação – até agora- entre os dois protagonistas desta fic. Bella e Edward podem ser os mocinhos no Crepúsculo da tia Stephy, mas em Sunrise, o paraíso é dos lobos meu behin! Aki ninguém taska não, só eu e só se for pra colocar muita lenha nessa fogueira entre o "Andy" (que coisa foufa o Seth chamando ele de Andy!) e o lobinho cor de areia. Ai gente, to boba boba com a fic. Altas idéia aki. Já comecei a escrever os próximos capts. Vocês não perdem por esperar. Aguardem! Outra coisa: CADÊ AS REVIEWS? CADÊ O POVO QUE ME DEIXOU REVIEW NOS CAPTS PASSADOS QUE ME ABANDONARAM?! EU QUERO REVIEW! #lôka,toma desesperadamente um comprimido de Prozac  
_

_Agradecimento todo especial a __**Rodrigo Reis**__ que se tornou o meu mais novo leitor. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic Rodrigo e espero que este novo capt tenha lhe agradado tbém.E dessa vez não demorei sete meses, foram só dois! Shaushuahs Mas não abandone a fic não. Eu tardo, mas não falho! *.* Como sempre repito: muita água ainda pra rolar nos córregos de La Push... Bêjabraço! _

_**Nota da beta:**__ Olá, pessoas! Beta na áreaaa!! Sim, eu estou em todas! Hahahaha! Mas antes de ficar me gabando, gostaria de pedir desculpas formais à Gê e a vocês. A demora na postagem teve como grande culpada a minha pessoa. Sorry! Podem apedrejar, mas é que minha vida anda uma loucura: trabalho, faculdade, namoro, trabalho, namoro, namoro, namoro, mais namoro e faculdade, então o tempo anda curto... mas eu JURO (palavra de beta) que isso não se repetirá, ok? Dentro de uma semana estarei de férias da faculdade, então as coisas ficarão mais fáceis. Caso haja demora na postagem, aí sim dirijam as pedras à Gê, ok? Hahahaha! Pessoas, adorei esse capítulo! A-D-O-R-E-I, então não podia deixar de comentar um pouquinho. Gê (MARA) mandou muito bem, não acham? Adorei o POV do Seth! Finalmente ele apareceu na trama! o/ Mas digam aeeeww, o que foi que acharam desse capítulo? Complicada a situação do Seth... em que mato esse lobinho foi se meter! Hahaha! E agora? Será que no próximo capítulo a matilha descobrirá quem é o objeto de imprinting do Seth? Como a matilha reagirá? Como LEAH reagirá? Ou será que nosso lobinho conseguirá esconder por mais um tempo esse little secret? Querem saber mais? Então não percam o próximo capítulo de Sunrise! Ah, e não esqueçam: REVIEWS!! Quem ler e não comentar ficará dois anos (porque não quero ser tão maligna assim com vocês) sem bimbar! E praga de beta pega!! Háaaaaa!!!_


	5. O mar, a lua, uma surpresa!

_**Gênero**: Drama/Romance_

_**Spoilers**__: __Essa fic pode ter um ou vários spoilers seja do livro um, dois, três, quatro ou meio do quinto (haushaushaush). Eu não sei ainda aonde a minha imaginação vai me levar, no entanto estejam avisados desde logo, porque depois eu não quero gente reclamando comigo oká. E ela é uma fic __**slash/yaoi**__, então se você não curte, e nem se arrisca a por os olhos em tal espécie de texto, não o aconselho a ir adiante_.

_**Sumário: **Finalmente Seth teve sua impressão, afinal todo lobisomem tem o direito de tê-la! Mas e se essa pessoa em questão não é exatamente quem ele esperava?_

_**Disclaimer: **Essa fic foi baseada na série de livros Twilght. Todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. Eu só peguei o gancho dela e criei uma estória a parte, só por diversão e falta do que fazer num domingo a tarde. Os novos personagens e o que acontece com eles... é tudo meu! My precious..._

**SUNRISE**

**por Ge Black-Masen**

**beta-read por nathsnape**

**Capítulo 5: O mar, a lua cheia, um surpresa e uma noite muito longa!**

Andreas A. Cullen

Assim que cheguei ao posto observatório no extremo leste da praia de La Push, tratei de começar a arrumar as minhas coisas e preparar o posto para a minha pesquisa. Um dos lobos que me trouxe, o marrom, fez questão de me lançar o mais profundo olhar de nojo e desprezo ao sair, junto com um "estamos de olho" nada amistoso. Não que eu realmente devesse me preocupar com meia dúzia de lobinhos furiosos, mas a constante vigília que eles faziam ao observatório às vezes me deixava realmente inquieto, não pela ameaça, mas por saber que o que quer que eu fizesse seria atentamente observado e isso não me agradava nem um pouco, dado a falta de privacidade. Nas últimas três noites, cada lobo que me vinha "visitar" era diferente: na primeira, foi o lobo areia que veio comigo no primeiro dia, e que não parava de andar de um lado pro outro, inquieto e impaciente; na segunda, outro lobo marrom, e esse dormiu como um anjo porque desde que deitou lá fora, só levantou quando amanheceu; e o último foi uma loba arritadiça que sem maiores motivos dirigia-me olhares profundos e aqui ou acolá mostrava-me os dentes. Eu só poderia retribuir mostrando os meus, claro, e na forma de um largo sorriso de superioridade e uma piscadela marota. Ai, mas aquilo a deixava ainda mais furiosa!

Passei quase uma semana sem sair do observatório, e como havia caçado só antes de me instalar, eu já começava a demonstrar sinais de desejo e sede, que só diziam que eu devia caçar de novo e rápido. Mas caçar no meu "campo de concentração" era algo completamente inviável, então fui até Carlisle para perguntar quais locais eram seguros para se alimentar sem acabar tropeçando por aí com um lobinho mal encarado.

Quando cheguei à casa dos Cullen, Alice já estava lá na frente com a porta aberta, me esperando.

"Os meninos já estavam mesmo saindo pra caçar, então disse a eles que esperassem por você porque estava vindo pra cá justamente por isso! Vi você saindo do observatório! Aí depois você sumiu, e depois você apareceu já na estrada. Por isso vim esperar por você aqui!" disse ela.

"Não me surpreendo, sabia? Tenho que me acostumar com esses seus hábitos de estar sempre um passo a minha frente." Respondi abraçando-a.

"Vamos, entre e dê um oi pro pessoal. Emmet e Jasper saem em alguns minutos."

"E Edward e Bella? Como estão os pombinhos?"

"Nem sinal!". Ela riu. "Prova de que estão ocupados demais um com o outro!" disse travessa.

"Com certeza!" ri de volta.

Entramos juntos na casa e encontramos Esme sentada tricotando algo, enquanto Rosalie tocava piano, ambas na sala, absortas no que faziam. Só desviaram sua atenção quando me viram ao lado de Alice.

"Olá Esme! Olá Rosalie!"

"Oi Andreas! Que bom te ver!" respondeu gentil Rosalie sem se levantar do piano.

"Andreas! Que visita agradável! Carlisle não está, ainda está no hospital. Veio vê-lo?" perguntou Esme.

"Não, na verdade vim visitá-los mesmo, além de que faz quase uma semana que não saio da reserva. E preciso atender ao chamado da sede." Finalizei divertido.

"Vai sair pra caçar com os rapazes?"

"Sim, pelo que vi é o que parece."

"Ótimo! Assim você conhece as redondezas e se familiariza com o lugar. Dessa vez eu e as meninas ficaremos em casa, já caçamos no início da semana, então estamos bem por enquanto." Respondeu ela.

"Andreas?" chamou Alice. "Emmet e Jasper estão na garagem, te esperando e... posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Sim."

"Posso te chamar de Andy? Porque te chamar de Andreas pra lá e Andreas pra cá chega a ser chato de vez em quando. Andy fica melhor, ainda mais que somos irmãos agora."

"Minhas mãe não tinha problemas em me chamar de Andreas..."

"Sim, mas ela era sua mãe! Por favor! Isso não conta!"

"Ok Alice, pode me chamar de Andy".

Neste momento, Emmet entrou na sala, seguido por Jasper, dando-me logo um abraço apertado, ao que o outro se limitou dar-me alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas.

"E ai? Está pronto? Podemos ir?" Jasper perguntou depois de se despedir de Alice. Emmet depois de fazer o mesmo com Rosalie, já saia pela porta dos fundos.

"Sim, quando quiser".

"Então vamos. Não temos muito tempo." Entramos no jipe de Emmet e seguimos por uma trilha sinuosa por detrás da casa.

"Abriu a temporada de caça e este ano, excepcionalmente, concederam permissão para caçarem ursos, então muitos caçadores estarão aqui em poucos dias e as presas estarão um tanto escassas estes tempos. Por isso trate de aproveitar ao máximo!" Recomendou Emmet no carro, a caminho do "ponto de partida", como eles chamavam o local nas montanhas onde abandonavam a sanidade e davam voz a sede. "E deixe alguns ursos pardos pra mim, se você os encontrar! Eles são os melhores, pois te entretêm com uma grande luta antes da refeição!" riu-se ele.

Quando chegamos numa determinada altura da montanha, saltamos do jipe e daí foi cada um por si. Separados, cada um correu em direções diferentes e iniciou-se a caçada. Eu estava um tanto curioso porque, segundo as recomendações de Jasper durante o caminho, o território de caça deles era bastante vasto e digamos... igualmente variado em "opções de prato". Quando eu já tinha alcançado certa altura no interior da floresta, observei ao redor e pelo olfato apurado que eu tinha, consegui encontrar várias presas próximas e como Emmet me disse para aproveitar ao máximo, pus logo mãos à obra.

Quieto, concentrei na energia que emanava do meu corpo e que aos pouco ia aumentando e se espalhando pelo chão e pelos troncos das árvores mata adentro. Não demorou muito e eu encontrei uma pequena família de esquilos num carvalho velho, uns cinco cervos pastando não muito longe, um jaguar - que provavelmente estava para competir comigo pelos cervos – e como Emmet bem disse, alguns ursos. Todos foram envolvidos pela minha malha pisicocinética, mas dado ao tamanho os pobres esquilos foram descartados do cardápio, então minha atenção se focou nos cervos e porque não, no jaguar também. Resolvi experimentar não paralisá-los, deixar que eles oferecessem alguma resistência ante ao ataque, algo com o que eu pudesse me distrair, me fizesse lutar.

Se o jaguar pensava que iria se sair bem da caçada aos cervos estava absurdamente enganado, por que o ditado de que "um dia é da caça e outro do caçador" se fez valer quando sem saber de onde vim, o pobre gatinho teve meus dentes cravados em sua jugular. O ruído dele se debatendo em meus braços foi abafado com quando quebrei o pescoço do animal e ele parou de espernear. E o sangue jorrou pela minha boca, preenchendo-me do calor que afagava minha garganta sedenta e colocava fim ao ardor da sede. Quando havia "secado" o jaguar, passei aos cervos, que um a um acabaram sendo abatidos por mim, depois de uma corrida ou outra por entre as árvores. E os ursos? Esses eu deixei pro Emmet!

Passamos dois dias inteiros na floresta, só nos encontramos no ponto de partida, onde estava o jipe de Emmet no anoitecer do segundo dia: os três sujos, com as roupas rasgadas aqui e ali, mas satisfeitos e com os olhos brilhando mais do que duas lanternas na escuridão. A volta serviu para a narrativa das peripécias de cada um com suas presas. Eles brincaram que finalmente tinham com quem partilhar tais histórias já que contar um pro outro todos esses anos já tinha perdido a graça. Contei-lhes de como eu cacei cada animal e teci longos comentários convencidos da minha luta com o jaguar. Eles, surpresos, riram e disseram que Edward tinha caçado um somente uma vez em quase 50 anos e eu consegui o feito logo na primeira noite de caça. Emmet não perderia a oportunidade de troçar com o irmão mais novo.

Quando chegamos a casa, nos limpamos e despedi-me por fim de todos, com o pesar de quem volta para o exílio, já que voltaria a ser alvo de vigília na reserva. Mas tinha decidido fazer algo diferente naquela noite: ao invés de ficar trancado no observatório, só digitando dados e afins, iria começar a parte da observação, porque mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria ter que sair daquele ninho pra "pôr a mão na massa", ou melhor, "os olhos na esmola". A viagem entre a casa de Carlisle até a entrada da reserva passou como um borrão, mas não foi despercebida pelos olhos atentos dos guardiões da reserva que, como se previssem minha chegada, estavam me esperando para escoltar-me de volta a praia. A loba arisca, um lobo negro e mais o lobo cor de areia fizeram as vezes de segurança s e cravaram os olhares em mim até chegarmos ao observatório. No fim, só o lobo cor de areia ficou pra me vigiar noite adentro.

Quando a lua estava cheia no céu, grande e brilhante como um imenso holofote celeste, abandonei o casebre do posto, exibindo-me enfim a luz do luar, e encarei de volta os olhos brilhantes ao longe do meu lobo sentinela. "Sabe, lobisomens não estão como presas na minha cadeia alimentar, então eu não mordo ok? Ao menos se você não me morder primeiro!" Eu o provoquei, rindo. Ele levantou-se de um pulo, certificando-me que ouvira cada palavra e como resposta só mostrou-me os dentes, não com um rosnado, mas como se sorrisse. "Eu entendo as circunstâncias em que te puseram, mas já não te disseram que é feio encarar as pessoas sem conhecê-las primeiro? E, corrija-me se eu estiver enganado, eu acho que você deve ter sido educado não?". Acho que a alfinetada provocou-o, porque ele me olhou feio com ares de ofendido. "Tá, me desculpe ser rude, mas essa rixa entre nós e vocês me soa um tanto controversa. Eu entendo perfeitamente a intenção de vocês em proteger a sua aldeia, mas essa desculpa já está meio ultrapassada você não acha? Quer dizer, não é como se nós, os Cullens – _porque eu era um Cullen agora_ – fossemos de fato uma ameaça! Nós somos vegetarianos! Só ingerimos sangue 100% orgânico, sem origem humana!" Ele bufou como se risse. "Enfim, cabeças duras eu conclui que vocês são, agora, eu não sei como vocês são e quem são vocês. Simplesmente aparecem como lobos, à surdina à noite e serpenteiam pela floresta pela manhã.". Ele baixou a cabeça em resposta. "Enfim, não sei o que dizer, mas se mais algum de vocês estiver ouvindo isso, tenho só uma coisa a dizer: Oi, sou Andreas, sou um vampiro "vegetariano" e estou sem consumir sangue humano há 306 anos!" Desenrolei meu melhor sorriso pro lobo areia-claro, que só quando este se aproximou que notei que tinha quase o meu tamanho em altura e a julgar pelas patas musculosas, devia ser bem forte também. Outro bufo risonho foi solto pelo lobo e ficamos lá, uns poucos minutos "conversando", quer dizer, ele a uns dez metros de mim, a beira da floresta e eu ali na porta do posto, proferindo meu monólogo. Era bom ao menos ter a quem se comunicar sabe. Aquele lugar poderia oprimir facilmente uma pessoa, com a exceção de _eu_ não era bem uma pessoa _normal. _Depois de uns minutos falando sozinho percebi que o lobo simplesmente havia dormido, como se toda aquela falácia tivesse funcionado como um ansiolítico pra ele. Deixando-o em paz em seu sono, fui até o píer do posto e fiquei lá com meu par de binóculos, esperando por alguma movimentação nas águas na praia. O posto só fora colocado ali porque aquela pequena enseada era o local preferido pra descanso das orcas e segundo os dados do doutor Jeferson, três baleias tinham ficado pra trás, desvencilhando-se do grupo que se deslocara pro Alasca. Engraçado como alguns teimavam em se referir a elas como cardume, mas só pra constar, baleias não são peixes, são sirênios – neste caso, as orcas são cetáceos, primas dos golfinhos – então não existe porquê de referi-las com tal coletivo.

Coloquei uma mão na lâmina da água, que projetava somente pequenas ondas no mar calmo, e consegui sentir as vibrações do canto das baleias muito ao longe. Uma ligeira movimentação da água sugeriu que elas estavam retornando pra enseada e que eu poderia enfim conhecer as minhas "observadas".

Pensei, inocentemente, que elas se aproximariam de mim de forma tão natural e receptiva. Claro que não foi assim: elas não vieram até a enseada nessa noite, ficaram ao longe, lançando seus jatos de água pelos respiradouros como quem fica inquieto com a presença de alguém inconveniente ou, no meu caso, perigoso. Ali eu percebi que teria que acostumá-las aos poucos à minha presença, como que "adestrá-las", demonstrar que eu não merecia ser temido tal qual os tubarões que passeiam constantemente pelas mesmas águas com elas. Elas não os temem porque são maiores e são igualmente exímias caçadoras, e era isso que eu queria expressar, expondo-me aos poucos a elas. Até então só sabia que eram três, mas fora isso, não tinha conhecimento de nenhum dado novo: se eram jovens ou velhas, seu sexo ou a razão pela qual ficaram. E era isso que eu estava disposto a descobrir.

É engraçado até como semanas passam voando quando se demonstra afinco e profundo interesse por algo que se gosta e foi assim que se passaram dois meses, dos quais eu não senti os efeitos! Eu estava alcançando grandes progressos com meus amigos cetáceos, porém o mesmo não poderia dizer dos lobos: parecia que minha felicidade os afetava – se eu estava feliz eles estavam raivosos, e se eu estava frustrado, eles bufavam de alegria. Ou assim eu entendia das múltiplas reações dos variados lobos que me visitavam noite após noite. Passei a notar também que o lobo cor de areia passou a vir com mais frequência, quase que tomando todas as rondas noturnas dos fins de semana.

Ele passou a ser meu companheiro de monólogos desde então, ouvindo atentamente minhas histórias de quando eu ainda morava na Europa, minha época de "escola", minha chegada a América, entre outras futilidades: tudo com os olhos brilhando castanhos na escuridão da noite, e um interesse abissal. Aqui e acolá ele expressava sua aprovação ou descontentamento com alguma pergunta que eu fazia, alguma afirmação engraçada ou coisa do tipo, mas jamais saindo da segurança de seu posto, tampouco permitindo que eu saísse dos limites que me foram ordenados. Ficamos assim, amigos inconscientemente, companheiros de noites preenchidas por meus monólogos.

Era manhã de domingo quando algo muito desastroso aconteceu: uma das baleias, uma que eu não sabia ser um macho até então, havia ficado encalhada com o recuo da maré, na praia, aonde elas geralmente vinham para roçar-se nas pedras e trocarem de pele. O macho estava exausto, cansado e dando os primeiros sinais de que se ninguém fizesse nada logo, ele iria perecer. Quando baleias encalham, elas são seus próprios algozes: seu peso, sem a água para sustentar-lhes, cai de uma vez sobre sua própria estrutura, pressionando vísceras e principalmente os pulmões, as impedindo de respirar; perdem fluidos corporais muito rápido pela evaporação e o metabolismo acelera tanto que elas queimam incontáveis calorias na tentativa de remover-se, o que acaba por agravar o risco de morte.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa, removê-la de volta a água, mas ela havia ficado encravada tão perto da costa que com o recuo da maré, a água estava longe e arrastá-la até o mar a mataria. Fora que a sua companheira simplesmente não estava nada contente de me ver perto da outra, demonstrando-se inquieta, batendo a causa na água com força e bufando como nunca. Vez ou outra investia contra mim para impedir que eu me aproximasse do companheiro. O macho encalhado também não estava colaborando com seu resgate, movimentando-se muito, tentado até abocanhar-me, fazendo me concluir que uma remoção manual seria prejudicial a ambos, eu e o macho rebelde.

Não pensei muito no que ia fazer, só fiz: fiquei a cinco passos a frente da baleia e concentrei todas as minhas forças mentais no intento de levitá-la de volta ao mar. Mas vocês simplesmente não sabem o quanto é difícil levitar quase 45 toneladas de uma vez só, sem nunca ter tentado o feito antes. Minha mente não estava preparada, o máximo que consegui foi levantá-la dez centímetros do chão, e ainda assim ao custo de muita concentração, e "empurrá-la" somente uns três metros em direção à água. Tentei outras vezes e essa mesma marca não foi alcançada novamente, só consegui transportá-la por outros dois metros e só. Não agüentava mais e o esforço era de fato descomunal até para mim, com minha habilidade destreinada para este grau de exigência, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, pois se ficasse ali parado, eu perderia minha razão de estar ali, perderia minha nova razão de viver, e o pior, veria perder-se diante de meus olhos um ser que não merecia seu atroz destino. Por hora, enquanto me recuperasse para efetuar outras tentativas, só me limitaria a hidratá-lo e não permitir que morresse pela sede e pelo calor (_não se engane! As baleias queimam gordura tão rápido nessa época do ano que precisam comer toneladas de alimento para manter seus estoques de energia, e a queima dessa gordura gera tanto calor que as fazem desidratar-se mais rapidamente! Embora La Push seja um gelo de lugar, para elas ainda é quente!_).

A cada cinco minutos eu a envolvia em uma bolha de água do mar e depois a dispersava, sempre mantendo a temperatura adequada. Eu estava tão preocupado com minha missão que nem percebi que vários dos lobos tinham se aproximado da orla da floresta para me ver tentar desencalhar a baleia. Só prestei a atenção quando eles uivaram e mudaram suas formas para humanos e correram até a praia para onde estava o macho que eu estava ajudando. Com um ríspido "Afaste-se, a gente assume daqui!" do que parecia ser o líder do grupo, abri espaço para que cinco grandes homens, maiores do que eu, e igualmente tão fortes quanto, se colocassem ao redor da baleia. O maior deles se pôs a frente do macho encalhado, tocou-lhe a pele, e ele simplesmente parou de se movimentar, calmo e silente, como se a presença daqueles lhe demonstrasse segurança.

Com puxões delicado em intervalos alternados, eles a devolveram o mais próximo da praia que conseguiram, faltando pouco para que ela alcançasse as ondas. Como vi que o esforço era descomunal até para eles, que estavam em grupo, tive que intervir, aliviando um pouco o peso da baleia com a levitação e ajudando-os a terminar o percurso. O macho enfim alcançou a água e viu-se livre para retornar a companhia dos demais.

Com uma cara de poucos amigos, um dos homens virou pra mim com o peito estufado, bufando, e apontou o dedo em minha direção de forma rude, dizendo: "Não precisávamos da sua ajuda! Teríamos dado conta sozinhos. Sanguessuga intrometido! Cuide da sua vida!". Seguindo os outros, correu em direção a orla da floresta, ao passo que a alguns metros das árvores, com um amplo salto, todos se transformaram em lobos novamente e se foram. O lobo cor de areia havia ficado e olhava para mim com uma careta de quem se desculpa pela mau criação alheia.

Eu não sei lhe dizer o que aconteceu exatamente para que minhas companheiras baleias se familiarizassem tão facilmente comigo depois do ocorrido na enseada. De repente não havia mais receio nem medo, e elas aproximavam da praia com uma naturalidade até mesmo atípica para as orcas. Decidi então que se eu conviveria aquele período com elas, elas mereciam ganhar nomes, porque ficar chamando cada uma de "Orca1" e "Orca2" era objetifica-las demais, além do que o filhote, que eu descobri ser uma fêmea, eu já tinha inconscientemente começado a chamar de Moony, pois ela tinha uma mancha branca no dorso na forma de uma meia-lua. Mas voltando às outras, aqui vai uma descoberta fabulosa e digna de nota: as duas baleias adultas eram machos! Isso mesmo, machos! E eles estavam criando a filhote juntos. Simples assim, como qualquer outro aspecto da Natureza o é! Eu estava em uma mescla de intrigado e maravilhado. Não sabia de ria ou se... ria mesmo! Ou eu ria porque de fato era engraçado, pois jamais pensei presenciar tal situação ou se ria de felicidade porque aquilo era lindo de inúmeras formas. Foi assim que eles ganharam os nomes de Iacyntho e Apollo, em homenagem ao deus grego da beleza e do Sol que um dia amou tanto a um jovem que estava disposto até a abrir mão de sua imortalidade por ele. Diz a estória que Apollo viu em Iacyntho o que não tinha encontrado em nenhum outro ser – a mais clara forma de pureza e inocência – e por isso se enamorou dele e fez dele seu consorte. Uma ninfa, corroendo-se em ciúmes, certa vez, enquanto o casal estava a jogar disco, fez com que o disco atirado por Apollo viesse a acertar em cheio na cabeça de Iacyntho, matando-o. Com o amado morto em seus braços e com o coração cheio de pesar, Apollo rogou ao seu pai, o grande Zeus, que trouxesse a vida do jovem de volta e o tornasse um deus como ele próprio, mas, muito embora Zeus estivesse disposto a acatar o desejo do filho, Hades não quis abrir mão da alma do jovem Iacyntho. Assim Apollo, privado de seu amor, transformou Iacyntho na mais bela flor até então vista em toda a Grécia, flor de unicidade tal que suas pétalas exalavam o mesmo perfume da pele de seu amado, o fazendo lembrar em toda a sua eternidade que um dia amou alguém que lhe devolveu o amor na mesma medida. Por isso, os dois cetáceos enamorados mereciam tais nomes.

Não me levem a mal, sou um pesquisador e tenho que ter um olhar cético diante dos fatos, mas isso não quer dizer que deva mantê-lo cem por cento do meu tempo, e estar ali, diante de duas baleias macho, juntas e unidas em prol da proteção e alimentação de um filhote era simplesmente... mágico! E um tapa na cara do meu ceticismo científico, eu devo acrescentar! Ver em uma manhã o balé dos dois juntos, logo cedo, com a menor logo atrás, me fez entender que aquilo era muito maior do que qualquer pesquisa, do que a própria ciência em si, pois acredite que há coisas nesse mundo cuja razão não é capaz de explicar, e tentar fazê-lo, só nos fará soar como pedantes e não cientistas. Minha própria existência não se fazia explicar, logo, eu, mais do que ninguém, entendia o quão única era aquela família.

Já era noite quando o lobo cor de areia viera me vigiar e me apanhou sentado a beira da escada do observatório, com o olhar vazio e o pensamento longe. Como fazia todas as noites as quais eram de seu turno, compartilhei com ele a minha mais recente descoberta sobre Apollo e Iacyntho, do porque tinha dado aqueles nomes a eles e porque eu achava aquele quadro todo lindo demais para ser descrito em palavras: tudo captado avidamente por orelhas erguidas em atenção. Contei como eu mesmo não conseguiria descrever o que senti, mesmo já tendo o visto em outro tempo. Em pensar que já presenciara tal amor... Me veio então a mente o afeto e carinho, desprendido de forma gratuita e recíproca, por dois grandes amigos que nunca esqueci...

* * *

#Flashback#

Alemanha, 1945.

Era inverno e a 2ª Grande Guerra estourara na Europa, de forma tão brutal e insidiosa, que até para nós vampiros as coisas não estavam lá tão seguras. As florestas estavam apinhadas de soldados e caçar passou a se tornar perigoso. Caçar animais, digo, porque os "humman-dhrynkkers", como chamávamos em alemão os que atacavam humanos, estavam se fartando nos campos de concentração e nos frontes de batalha. Eu mesmo conheci uma "enfermeira" que se voluntariou para acompanhar um esquadrão, e nem findara a missão, a sedenta mulher já havia matado todos. A regra era "sem conversão, só alimentação". Ao menos se acreditava que fosse uma regra.

Um pequeno grupo de rebeldes, na sua maioria vampiros, mas contendo também "auxiliares" – os humanos que sabiam de nossa existência e sonhavam com a conversão – estava disposto a acabar com o levante de Hitler a todo custo, porque antes de se dizerem animais, eles tinham uma causa: todos eram judeus. Judeus em plena Alemanha nazista. Ver irmãos e irmãs sendo mortos por simples discrepância de etnia e por um ideal fútil e nojento de superioridade ariana os fez desejar vingança no mesmo nível de crueldade, sobrepujando qualquer rixa por território de caça ou controle e o desejo de vingança se encarregava de alimentar a sede com o sangue do regime opressor. Só que o contingente de rebeldes era pequeno se comparado a frente armada alemã, e mesmo com a força descomunal de que dispunham, não conseguiram, no número em que estavam, chegar até Berlim. Foram "recrutando" vampiros errantes pelo caminho, convertendo outros tantos e por fim, quando já acumulavam considerável pelotão, formando por antigos e recém-conversos, eles marcharam contra a capital nazista. Há quem diga que quem ganhou a guerra foram os aliados. Eu discordo plenamente. Só quem viu e esteve lá como eu, sabe do que falo. Os vampiros não tiveram só um dedo como todas as mãos e pés nessa vitória. E o destino de Hitler? Imagine você o que aconteceu com ele.

Nesse período eu vaguei pela Europa entre missões de salvamento, voluntariado, insurgências locais, sempre ajudando no que podia, sem revelar minha existência. Foi quando conheci Aidan e Adolf, dois vampiros alemães com histórias idênticas que culminaram com a união dos dois em um casal. Um tomou o outro como parceiro por toda a eternidade e eu vi ali a expressão do mais puro amor. E o tempo que passei com eles em Winesttika, uma pequena vila no interior, foi dos mais memoráveis. Ambos tinham uma padaria, a única da cidade diga-se, e todos no vilarejo os tinham na mais alta estima. Eles eram "vegetarianos" também. Brincavam que não havia razão para comer a clientela, caso contrário ficariam sem ela. E não havia razão para preocupar-se com a guerra quando se é alemão e ariano puro não é? Eles próprios enojavam-se com o discurso do Führer, mas aparências e máscaras deviam ser mantidas, para o bem de ambos e da vila em que moravam. Para todos, eles eram os irmãos Schneider. Ambos criavam um pequeno menino, Ian, com seus pequenos olhos e cabelos dourados e bochechas tão fofas em seus parcos seis anos. Os pais do menino haviam sido mortos pelos agentes alemães sob o pretexto de conspiração e traição ao governo alemão, disseminando idéias anti-regime dentre as aldeias vizinhas, e o coitado teve a infelicidade de ser apanhado por um grupo de vampiros do levante rebelde. Seu destino não foi outro senão ser convertido sumariamente e atirado nesta semi-vida, sem escolha. Crianças eram as preferidas dos rebeldes, porque quando convertidas, além de muito fortes, não imprimiam nas tropas nazistas perigo a um primeiro contato, funcionando como elemento surpresa e até forma de eliminar pequenos pelotões sem a necessidade de intervenção maior da força rebelde. Mas Ian era insaciável em sua sede, e por isso incontrolável, o que acabou levando Adolf a encontrá-lo drenando um apanhador de lenha de sua aldeia em meio às árvores, durante uma caçada. Ele nunca havia visto um vampiro em tão mínima idade. Ian pareceu arisco e receoso ao contato de Adolf em um primeiro momento, mas depois caiu sobre os pés e começou a soluçar. Vampiros não choram porque não tem lágrimas, mas nada nos impede de manifestar os outros sinais de tristeza. Ajudou-o a se levantar e quando o garotinho apenas o abraçou, ele se pegou dizendo que tudo ira ficar bem, que ele ficasse calmo, e perguntou-se se o destino não o havia enviado até ali justamente para ajudar aquela criança. Então ele passou a ser o filho de uma irmã dos rapazes que morrera de tifo e não tinha ninguém mais no mundo a não ser os tios. Novamente, as aparências. Mas para eles, Ian veio para aumentar a alegria daquele lar. Isso depois de árduos esforços para contê-lo e domar a sede do pequeno.

No entanto, a vida parece sempre jogar um eterno futebol de sabão, e quando achamos que finalmente ficamos em pé, o chão nos foge dos pés e o tombo se faz feio. E foi assim com Aidan. Certa madrugada, enquanto Adolf estava fora caçando, quatro agentes da inteligência alemã invadiram a casa deles e atiraram a queima-roupa em Aidan. Quando viram que não causaram nenhum arranhão sequer em seu corpo, desesperaram-se e desataram a atirar contra ele, tentando de alguma forma matá-lo. Aidan só resignou-se a defender-se dos tiros e, por instinto, correu até o quarto ao lado para defender Ian. Adolf voltou às pressas, guiado pelo aperto no coração e pelo som das balas estourando o ar. Pegou o amado sendo impiedosamente fuzilado enquanto abraçava fortemente Ian, o protegendo dos tiros com o dorso, e deu vazão a animalidade. Investiu contra os guardas matando cada um com mordidas, mutilações e afins. No final, só sobrou uma pilha de corpos e o casal em pé, abraçado, Aidan seminu e Adolf banhado em sangue, com o pequeno Ian entre os dois.

Os vizinhos só apareceram quando amanheceu. Estavam em uma guerra e tiros na casa vizinha não era sinal de sair correndo para ajudar, era sinal de correr para se esconder e proteger-se. Quando a calma se fez pela manhã, é que se viu a magnitude dos estragos. Outras casas foram atacadas e seus moradores fuzilados enquanto dormiam. Os vizinhos da padaria dos Schneider vieram ao encontro dos dois preocupados com o pequeno Ian e com os irmãos, receosos que o pior também tivesse recaído sobre a casa deles. Mas aparentemente tudo estava bem, pois senti um doce cheiro de pão fresco saindo da loja e o pequeno Ian estava lá, na barra da calça de Aidan como sempre com um largo sorriso e um "bom dia" caloroso quando os encontrei pela manhã. Adolf se encarregara de dar cabo aos corpos e Aidan esclareceu aos curiosos que eles não estavam em casa quando a mesma foi invadida, já a apanhando em frangalhos pela manhã, quando retornaram da suposta consulta de Ian ao médico da cidade vizinha. Os mortos foram enterrados e com eles o ocorrido. E a vida e o amor dos dois perdurou a guerra e o que veio depois dela...

#Fim do Flashback#

* * *

Quando eu terminei de contar ao lobo a história dos dois amantes, meu peito me oprimia, pois o aperto e a angústia que subitamente se apoderaram de mim não se descreviam em palavras. Eu enfim realizei que muito embora você passe 306 anos afundando-se em autonegação, dizendo a si mesmo que ter alguém ao seu lado não é de todo essencial e que você pode muito bem se virar sozinho, uma hora toda essa mentira pessoal cai por terra e você recebe o golpe de uma só vez, acumulado pelos anos que você se privou de se dar uma chance, de dar ao destino uma chance.

"Eu não sei se você ouviu essa história, se você dormiu durante ela, ou se você acha piegas demais esse negócio de amor verdadeiro, mas pelo menos é bom conversar com alguém sabe. Muito embora eu esteja conversando "sozinho" com um lobo, e isso pareça um tanto insano, até pra mim, é bom poder dizer que se está cansado de caminhar por este mundo sozinho. Eu por diversas vezes me perguntei por que até hoje eu persisto nessa solidão. Se fosse em outras circunstâncias, eu teria permanecido solteiro tanto tempo?"

"Eu não teria casado – forçado, claro! – e tido filhos?"

"Eu me pergunto se o problema não sou eu... se eu não sou bonito o bastante, eu não sou bom o bastante, educado o bastante, enfim... eu não sou bastante em alguma coisa?"

"Eu fico me perguntando quando – se é que isso vai ocorrer algum dia – eu vou poder dar amor com a certeza de que também o recebo na mesma medida, de forma gratuita e despretensiosa. Quando terei o toque ou o olhar de alguém que expresse todo o afeto e carinho que eu acho ser merecedor..." Disse enfadado.

A lua estava cheia e seus raios refletiam no mar de forma tão bela que eu não pude deixar de sonhar. "Ainda espero pela vinda daquele que me roubará um beijo e me dirá, olhando em meus olhos, que é o homem da minha vida..." Pensei em voz alta, com a cabeça baixa, segura pelas mãos entre as pernas, como quem não agüenta mais o peso dos próprios pensamentos.

Eu só senti quando dedos tocaram meu queixo, e delicadamente o ergueram, pondo-me de frente a um belo par de olhos amendoados e um rosto moreno, incisivo e forte, mas sem perder a juventude, acompanhos graciosamente por uma boca carmesim, entreaberta em um meio sorriso. O mesmo rosto familiar do casamento. Sem hesitar, ele me beijou. Ele não se incomodou com o frio sobrenatural da minha pele ou com a rigidez do meu corpo, porque eu podia ser duro como mármore, mas pelos breves segundos daquele beijo, eu me fiz derreter naqueles braços.

Quando cortamos o beijo, ele com a respiração entrecortada, me olhou, seguro e sério, e pelos meus olhos vislumbrou minha alma – se é que eu ainda a tinha – e simplesmente disse:

"Não precisa esperar mais. EU sou o homem da sua vida."


End file.
